<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mistress - housemaid! by DritaA_Clexa4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791519">The mistress - housemaid!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever'>DritaA_Clexa4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU Clexa, ClexaENDGAME, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Jokes, Love/Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray.  But after losing, you ..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743817">Госпожа - горничнаЯ!</a> by GirlClex.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke Griffin Mansion is more than just a home, it's a place steeped in art. In addition to the beautiful interior in light colors, tasteful and elaborate furniture that was well placed, there were a lot of incredible paintings, various handmade figurines, several branded guitars, pianos, blueprints for future brands, and mannequins with unfinished clothes.</p><p>This was what Griffin did. What exactly? With, everything.</p><p>Our loving mothers want their child to do something from childhood, dancing, handicrafts, singing, gymnastics, whatever, as long as they like it, and then be proud of their child. Clarke's mother thought so too. When she sent Clarke to all possible circles, taking away all her free time from the girl, wanting to make her an ideal daughter.</p><p>«You should be better than everyone and in everything,» a phrase that was repeated from childhood to a little blonde.</p><p>And so, as the years passed, Clarke grew up to become one of the best designers in New York. But she could not stand the phrase of her mother, both then and now, and never followed it. She always helped those who did not succeed in something. After all, she always did better, although she did not try. Perhaps this is why she had no friends. Well, or because her mother drove away from her angel everyone, as she said, «inept» and «losers.» </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Griffin walked down the stairs to meet her colleague and friend Octavia Blake. The brown-haired smiled and hugged the girl.</p><p>- "You finally arrived from your trip!" Smiling, said the blonde, went into the living room and sat in an armchair.</p><p>- "Did you miss me?" Blake was surprised and sat down opposite.  <br/>- "I always knew that you couldn't be long without me!"</p><p>- "Haha. Do not flatter yourself. It's just that Raven and Belamy went to rest and I was bored."</p><p>- "Come on, you missed me anyway!"</p><p>- "Yes, yes ... Tell me how you had fun in Las Vegas? Was there anything interesting?"</p><p>- "Interesting? Hmm. I flew some handsome private helicopter, had fun in the casino, went to fucking beach parties, and of course, rode my brand new Ferrari through Vegas at night!"</p><p>- "Oh-oh-oh-oh! Well, I did not expect less. Glad you're at least a little distracted from breaking up with Lincoln."</p><p>- "Ahah. Clarke, don't talk nonsense. I don't regret breaking up with him. We are too different ..."</p><p>- "Okay, let's not talk about bad things. And by the way, how much did you lose in the casino this time?"</p><p>Griffin crossed her legs, and the short skirt climbed even higher, exposing slender legs, which attracted Blake's attention, and she nervously swallowed and looked away.</p><p>- "Pf. Do you think that I will always lose?" Blake was indignant.</p><p>- "Well, how much?" Clarke chuckled.</p><p>- "Heh ... eight hundred thousand ..."</p><p>- "Wow! Why so few?" the blonde was surprised, to which she received a displeased look from her friend.</p><p>- "Actually, it's not that bad! I was very lucky! The owner of the casino played with me, we talked well, and he forgave me my debt."</p><p>- "What do you mean by «communicated well?"»</p><p>- "He invited me to dinner, I agreed, and that's all. You don't have to make some whore out of me, I don't sleep with just anyone!" O was offended.</p><p>- "Hey. I was joking, sorry if I offended you!" Clarke stood up, walked over to the girl and hugged her.</p><p>- "I'm not offended, it's you."</p><p>Clarke sat back down in the chair, and Niylah's maid entered the room with a tray of drinks in hand. She was a slender girl with blonde hair and a pretty face, dressed in a black and white uniform. She smiled, noticing Griffin's eyes on her, and walked more confidently. And when she almost approached the girls, did not notice the rug of the carpet, stumbled over it, a tray of drinks flew out of her hands right onto Clarke, fell on the blonde's knees, and the contents of the drinks were on the girl's head and blouse.</p><p>- “W-what the hell?!"  Clarke said, and along with Blake stared at Niylah in shock.</p><p>- "God! Please excuse me, Miss Griffin!" the girl began to chatter.  - "I am so sorry! Very sorry! I'll clean it up now!"</p><p>- That is unnecessary.  Niylah, you're fired."</p><p>- “Miss Griffin, please give me one more chance…” the girl begged in despair.  <br/>- "I don't want to leave you!"</p><p>- "You already had a chance, and more than one. That's all. You can go and collect your things."</p><p> - “Miss Griffin…I'm sorry. Sorry one more time." Nilyah got up from her knees and left the living room.</p><p>Clarke unbuttoned her wet and sticky hair while unbuttoning her blouse to her bra. Blake, all this time, was looking at her friend's neckline and wet blouse, which began to shine through, but pulling herself away from an exciting activity, she said:</p><p>- "And this Niylah is great. Lasted the longest with you. Month!"</p><p>- "What?" The blonde stared at her. - "What are you talking about?"</p><p>- "Are you kidding?"</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "I mean that in the eight months that you live in this house, nine maids have changed. You change them like gloves. And this one lasted a whole month. It is worth entering the Guinness Book of Records."</p><p>- "Come on! It's not my fault that they cannot do their job normally! Now, if you can't work in this area, then why start?"</p><p>- "Agree. But you're still too picky about them. This is not an easy job."</p><p>- "What is so difficult about it? She only needs to clean the house occasionally and follow my instructions. I don't ask for much."</p><p>- “Yeah, tell that to those nine maids you fired. Wait. It's already ten."</p><p>- "Pf. It can't be helped! They simply cannot work as a maid. I could have done better,” Griffin said casually, and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>- "Here's how?You say you could have done better? Maybe then, let's argue?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- “For two months, you’ll be working as a maid… say for… Lexa Gray."</p><p>- "Phaha. What?" the blonde laughed.  <br/>- "And who is Lexa Gray?"</p><p>- "Are you kidding? How can you not know your rival by sight? Lexa Gray is America's top model and, like you, one of the best designers."</p><p>- "I see. And actually, I have no rivals. I am not competing with anyone. I'm not interested in this. Let's close this topic."</p><p>- "What's the matter? You said you would have done better as a maid. Or are you giving up on your words?"</p><p>- "I don’t refuse. It's just ... it's nonsense."</p><p>- "Simple, you are weak."</p><p>- "I'm not weak!"</p><p>- "And in my opinion, weak!"</p><p>- "No!"</p><p>- "Yes!"</p><p>- "No!"</p><p>- Then the argument?"</p><p>- "Good. What's the bet.?" Griffin surrendered.</p><p>- "Choose what will be your victory."</p><p>- “Hmm… okay." Griffin thought for a second, and then with a smug smile said, <br/>- "If I win, and I definitely win, then you will give me your Ferrari."</p><p>- "O-o-o. Playing big? Fine! I like." Blake pretended to think, too, and with a brazen smile said: <br/>- "But if I win ... You will sleep with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "But if I win ... You will sleep with me."</p><p>The smile on Griffin's face immediately faded away. The blonde sat silently and looked at her friend with an impenetrable face.</p><p>- A?" The blonde asked.</p><p>- “You heard, Clarke."</p><p>- "In my opinion, no. Or at least not what you said in truth. Probably the drinks that were poured on my head hit my brain and I hear some kind of nonsense."</p><p>- "You heard everything correctly. If you fail ... you will sleep with me," Blake said seriously.</p><p>- "I realized. It's you fucked up."</p><p>- “Clarke, I'm fucking serious."</p><p>- "How serious is that? Why? What got it into your head?"</p><p>- "Well ... remember, a year ago at a party, you and I got drunk and kissed?" The blonde nodded.  <br/>- "So, I don't know why, but from that day on, for some reason I started looking at the girls from the other side ... they began to attract me."</p><p>- "Hey, hey ... I thought that one in our company is bisexual."</p><p>- “I thought so too. But I want to sleep with a girl."</p><p>- "This is some... fucked up shit."</p><p>- "For me, in fact, it was also a surprise that I want a girl. Well, mostly my friend. You."</p><p>- "Why me? Why not Raven? Or ... Niylah?"</p><p>- "Aha-ha. Wonder why?  Have you seen yourself? Sexy young blonde with blue eyes, you are funny, sweet, understanding and fucking hot! I'm sorry, but even if you and I are friends, it doesn't mean that I don't notice how good you are."</p><p>- "God ... that's it. I don't want to participate in this."</p><p>- "That is, you still admit that you were wrong, and you will not cope with the work of a maid? I knew it," Octavia grinned.</p><p>- "No. I don’t admit it. But I don't want to argue about THIS. I cannot sleep with you, you are like a sister to me."</p><p>- "What's the difference? You are so sure of your victory! Or ... not sure? Still, this is beyond your power?"</p><p>Yes. Octavia always knew how to get her friend to agree to something crazy. That was Blake.</p><p>- "Okay! Agree!" Griffin said firmly.  - "But! We argue for a month. After all, I have a show of a new collection in a month, and I have to be there."</p><p>- "Good. Something else?"</p><p>- "Yes. I need another name. I can't disgrace myself as a designer by working as a maid for this ... what's her ... Gray?"</p><p>- "Oh. Well it's easy. Start packing, tomorrow you are going to an «interview» at Lexa Gray's house.</p><p>O stood up, looked at her friend with a satisfied face, bent down in front of her, and said:</p><p>- "By the way, I wanted to warn ... In the house of Gray ... the maids also do not stay," the brunette slowly approached the frozen Griffin, kissed the corner of her lips, moved away and went towards the door.</p><p>«And what should I do now?» was swirled in Clarke's head.</p><p>«Although, it doesn't matter anymore. It is done. I will win this bet and I will not sleep with Octavia. After all, it's not that hard!» </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Griffin got out of the taxi in front of a large house with a beautiful garden. She nervously straightened her skirt and took another look at her appearance.  A blue blouse with a half-sleeve, a not very short black skirt and shoes with small heels. No branded clothing. What ordinary girls wear, as Octavia said.  Clarke entered through a large iron gate, walked the stone path that led to the house, climbed the stairs and, after a moment's hesitation, pressed the bell.  Seconds later, a bald man in a solid suit opened the door.</p><p>- "Hello. Who are you?" He asked, looking at the girl.</p><p>«What? What should I answer? Did i come on a tour? Did i like the house, decided to rob it?» </p><p>- “I didn't order a stripper today,” the man replied calmly, looking «into the soul» of the girl.</p><p>«What? What a fucking stripper?! Did he get high? Or does he not see that I am dressed decently?!» Griffin was outraged. She had never expected such a reaction to her appearance.</p><p>- "Hey! I'm not a stripper! I came on an ad. You still need a maid, right?"</p><p>- "OU! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! Of course we need a maid. Come in."</p><p>The blonde entered the house and was surprised to see that everything inside looks quite spacious, and how tasteful everything is.</p><p>- “Sorry again,” the bald man drew attention.  <br/>- "I want to introduce myself, my name is Titus Queen, I am Lexa's manager."</p><p>- "And I'm Cl ... Alex Hunter," Griffin corrected quickly and shook the outstretched hand.</p><p>- "Good. Come with me, Alex."</p><p>The blonde followed Titus down the spacious corridor, looking at the interior. Black and white tiles in a checkerboard pattern, black and beige stairs, dark wood doors leading to no one knows where, there are some paintings everywhere, candlesticks ...</p><p>Clarke and Titus went upstairs and entered an office.  The man sat down in a chair, gesturing to the blonde with his hand to sit down in the next one.</p><p>- "So, Alex ... can I call you that?"</p><p>- "Yes of course."</p><p>- "Do you have documents, resume?"</p><p>- "Here, hold," the blonde took out documents from her purse and gave them to Titus.</p><p>- "Hmm ... you have a pretty good resume ... why did you decide to work as a maid?" looking through the papers, he asked.</p><p>- "I argued with a friend," the blonde answered as if nothing had happened.</p><p>- "Sorry?" Titus asked in surprise.</p><p>- "Well, I’m talking, I bet with a friend that I can work as a maid for at least a month. So what? Or is it already impossible to work?"</p><p>- "No ... just, you surprised me. But I will not go into details, this is your own business. Your resume suits me, documents are in order, and you inspire confidence. You are accepted."</p><p>- "Wow! True? So fast?"</p><p>«Of course, fast. As fast as you fly out of here,» he thought, but he said something completely different.</p><p>- "Yes.  Unfortunately, now I cannot introduce you to Lexa, she is away, but tomorrow I will introduce you."</p><p>- "Good. When should I start?"</p><p>- "From tomorrow. That's all." The man stood up, and so did Griffin.  <br/>- "Oh yes! Come on, I'll introduce you to the chef, at the same time, she will give you a uniform."</p><p>They went downstairs, walked down the corridor again, and entered the kitchen. There, a dark-skinned woman with short hair stood near the stove, and looked at the blonde with a stern look, which made the blonde uncomfortable.</p><p>- "Indra, get acquainted, this is Alex, the new maid, show her everything here and give out the uniform," Indra nodded.  <br/>- "Well, then I'll leave you to get on. I have to go. Take with you the essentials that will come in handy here, and be here at seven tomorrow, do you understand, Hunter?"</p><p>- "Yes, Mr. Queen."</p><p>- "Well. Bye." Titus turned and left.</p><p>- "Um ... So what should I do?" Griffin turned to the woman, but she, without further ado, gave her a shape and started cooking again.</p><p>- "Hey? Hey. I'm here. Reception, reception, how do you hear?" but Indra was silent.  <br/>- "Are you deaf? Can you at least look at me?"</p><p>The woman turned and looked at the blonde in silence.</p><p>- "Don't look like that. I'm not afraid of female terminators," Clarke tried to joke, but only got a killer look.  <br/>- "Or I'm afraid ..."</p><p>- "Listen. You and I will not be friends. And I will try not to notice you at all, since you will not last a week here. Now, take your uniform and go," the dark-skinned woman said irritably.</p><p>- "Phew. How rough. Where is «please?»" Clarke was indignant.  The woman rolled her eyes.</p><p>- "Please."</p><p>- "And smile?"</p><p>- "I said get out of here!" Indra growled, and the blonde ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>Griffin left Gray's house, walked the same path, and waited for a taxi.</p><p>«Fuh. Almost killed. Hope to survive with Indra in this house. But still, I'll draw up a will just in case ...»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Octavia entered Griffin's room while the other was getting ready. The blonde packed a small bag with the necessary things and was ready to go.</p><p>- "Well, how? Are you ready to be defeated?" Blake asked.</p><p>- "Yeah, in your dream."</p><p>- "Clarke, don't be so mean," O pouted.</p><p>- “No, I just want to make sure you’re ready to give the baby Ferrari.”</p><p>Blake stepped closer and put her arms around Clarke's waist, whispering:</p><p>- "And I want…"</p><p>- "Don't go on," the blonde walked away from her friend, took her bag and went to the door.  - "I will not lose. But not because I want your car. Because I don't want to ruin our friendship with sex."</p><p>With that, Griffin left the room, leaving Octavia with a slight grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke stood on the doorstep of Gray's house, and had already waited several minutes for the door to be opened for her. She was about to ring the bell again when the door opened and Indra was standing in front of her.</p><p>- "Fuck!" the blonde was frightened.  <br/>- "Indra, you can't meet guests with such a «nice» face!"</p><p>- "Silently come in and follow me."</p><p>- “Okay, only if you don’t take me to some basement,” Griffin followed the woman, looking at everything she didn’t see yesterday.</p><p>- "What? Are you afraid that I will tie you up in the basement and will mock you?" the dark-skinned woman grunted.</p><p>- "No. I'm just afraid of the dark."</p><p>Indra stopped abruptly, and the blonde almost crashed into her.</p><p>- "Here, this will be your TEMPORARY room," Indra pointed to the door.  <br/>- "Change your clothes and you can inspect the house, most importantly, do not enter the kitchen."</p><p>- "Why can't I go to the kitchen?" the blonde was surprised.  <br/>- "Oh! I got it. You will be brewing a poisonous potion and you don't need witnesses?"</p><p>- “You know… You've been here for less than five minutes, but I'm ready want to kill you."</p><p>- "Heck. An open threat of murder. But I forgot to write a will," reasoned Clarke, but Indra, rolling her eyes, went about her business. Griffin watched her trail, then walked into her new room.</p><p>- «Wow! Not bad for a maid!»</p><p>The room was in blue and lilac colors, not a double bed, but a fairly large bed with silk sheets, a dark wood table, an armchair, a wardrobe with a mirror on the floor, a carpet, a large window, and various little things: a couple of paintings on the wall, a lamp,  sketchbook, and a glass with handles.</p><p>«Is this really the maid's room? Or Indra decided to set me up, and as soon as this Gray comes and sees me here, she will immediately fire me ?!»</p><p>«Okay, the main thing is not to worry. Indra is a good person! Probably…"</p><p>Clarke put her bag on the bed and began to undress.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>«Heck! Devil!» exclaimed the blonde, looking at herself in the mirror. <br/>«How can this be?! Why i'm so hot in this uniform ?!»</p><p>Clarke's image consisted of a black short dress, with nothing like a neckline, a white apron over it, and white stockings and black sneakers on her legs. Ideally.</p><p>«Ideal for role-playing games ...»</p><p>«No, well, I'm really very sexy! I ought to buy such a dress myself ... "</p><p>Griffin took one last look at the mirror and left the room, hurrying to look around the house. She went up to the second floor, opened each door, glanced around, and then went down to the first.</p><p>«Looked at the second floor. It's time to go to the kitchen.»</p><p>«Oh. Exactly! Indra said not to appear in the kitchen!»</p><p>«And I would have done so if I had been obedient. But, unfortunately... I have in my head the opposite concept of what can and cannot be done. So, heading to Indra's lair!»</p><p>Clarke, as if under cover, began to walk leaning against the wall, looking around so as not to bump into Indra. And like a little child trying to steal a pancake slipped into the kitchen. And fortunately for her, the woman was not there.</p><p>The blonde opened all the wall cabinets, trying to find Indra's poison or hidden weapons, but she did not find anything except various cereals and food. The blonde looked into a large refrigerator, where there was a lot of tasty things, took a strawberry from there, ate it, and then sat down on the table and took out the phone from her apron.</p><p>«So. What's on our Instagram? Hmm ... new pictures of Raven and Belamy. Like.»</p><p>«Hey! Since I had such an opportunity, I need to take a picture in the uniform of a maid! I'm divine in her!»</p><p>Sitting on the table, Clarke started taking selfies from different angles, and noticed a young girl enter the kitchen. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was dressed in a dirty green jumpsuit, black T-shirt, and gloves on her hands. The brunette stared at Griffin, but she just looked at her with thoughts:</p><p>«Wow! I'm shocked how gardeners look like here! Beautiful girl.»</p><p>And again began to take a selfie.</p><p>The brunette slid her gaze over the beautiful body of Clarke, whose dress covered only the fifth point, revealing a view of the beautiful legs in white stockings.</p><p>«Titus ordered a stripper again? Although, it seems not ... Or ... is this the new maid?!»</p><p>But, without getting hung up on this, she took off her gloves, went to the sink and turned on the water.</p><p>- "Hey, are you the new maid?" The brunette asked.</p><p>- "Yeah, the one," answered the blonde, without turning.</p><p>- "Good. Give me water."</p><p>- "Take it yourself."</p><p>- "Sorry?" She turned to Griffin.  - "I did not get that."</p><p>- “I said take it yourself.” Clarke, still on the phone.</p><p>- "Are you stupid, or too brave?" the gardener was indignant.</p><p>- “Ok-ay… since Miss Gardener has no hands, I'll be so kind and give you some water.” Clarke jumped off the table, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.  <br/>- "But I will no longer fulfill your whims. I'm here to follow Miss ... Um ... Gel? Gay?  Gray? Well, her in short," she threw water to the brunette. But instead of hands, the bottle hit the head.</p><p>- "Ow! Bitch, it hurts! Are you fucking crazy or what?! I am Gray!"</p><p>- "Pf. What?" the blonde chuckled, turned to face Gray, at the same second it dawned on her: <br/>- "Miss Gray! Welcome home! Do you look great, have you been resting somewhere?" Griffin greeted with a sweet smile.</p><p>- "You're crazy?! You just hit my head with a bottle! And still hope to stay in this job?!"</p><p>- “She just… slipped out of my hands. Well, to who doesn't happen? Let's forget this awkward moment?" and again a sweet smile.</p><p>- "Lord... Who are you?"</p><p>- "Me. Alex Hunter the new maid.</p><p>- "Got it…"</p><p>«This the new maid?! So. She was rude to me, threw a bottle in my head, clowning... she can be fired on all counts. But why is she so... unusual? Are there such maids? She's also very strange. What should I do with her?» </p><p>- “Do you understand that I can fire you for everything you just did?" Lexa asked in a calm voice.</p><p>«What?! To fire? Your mother! I can't let that happen!» The blonde panicked.</p><p>- "Well, you won't do that, will you?"</p><p>- "Ahah. And what will stop me?" the brunette laughed.</p><p>- "My charm?" Clarke made the sweetest and most innocent look she could.</p><p>«Is she serious now? Charm? She's definitely insane. But ... why does it feel like I should give her a chance?» </p><p>- “If you do something that I don’t like one more time… without further ado, you’ll fly out of here. Do you understand?"</p><p>- "I assure you, this will not happen."</p><p>Saying nothing, Gray turned and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>«Well, who knew that Gray was such a bitch? Oh yes! Octavia knew!»</p><p>«Month. I need to hold out here for a month. I'll just be nice and obedient. Well, at least... I'll try...»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Octavia: - "How are you? Do you work?;)"»<br/>«Clarke: - "I can hear you laughing right here."»<br/>«Octavia: - "You know me! Wow ... this is even more excite..."»<br/>«Clarke: - "Damn. O! You haven't written any vulgarity to me before! What happened?"»<br/>«Octavia: - "It's just that now, I have nothing to hide my thoughts behind. I want you and you know it."»<br/>«Clarke: - "The fact that you tell me this openly makes me even more scared."»<br/>«Octavia: - "Trust me, you don't have to work there. You will still be fired, and we will sleep anyway."»</i>
</p><p>«She's fucking crazy!» Clarke freaked out and threw her phone on the bed.</p><p>«From her confidence in victory, my mood disappears somewhere.» </p><p>«Also, today's meeting with this Lexa is not at all in my favor.» </p><p>Griffin left her room and decided to visit Gray. She went upstairs and stood near the door, not daring to knock.</p><p>«Come on Clarke! You still have to talk to her, because you are here for a month!» </p><p>A couple of light blows on the wooden surface, and from the other side, a soft «come in» was heard.</p><p>- "Miss Gray, I wanted to ask, do you need anything?" looking out from behind the door, the blonde asked.</p><p>- "Actually, yes, come in." The blonde entered, and began to examine the brunette.</p><p>Now from the dirty gardener not a trace remained. Lexa sat in dark trousers, a tight white T-shirt, her hair was loose, and her eyes were wearing glasses.</p><p>«Why are all bitches always sexy?! No, not all.  I'm not bitch.»</p><p>- "And what do I need to do?" Clarke asked.</p><p>- "My leg hurts a lot. Massage her." The brunette moved away from the table and put her leg on the next chair.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Leg. Massage. Get started." Lexa highlighted every word.</p><p>«What the heck?! Why should I massage her? Am I a servant?!»<br/>
Griffin was angry.</p><p>«Damn it, I'm a maid ...»</p><p>The blonde gritted her teeth went up to Gray, sat down on a chair and began to massage her leg. Lexa leaned back and closed her eyes, and did not see how Clarke burned her with a glance, holding herself back with the last bit of strength so as not to crack the brunette. But she herself did not notice how tightly she squeezed the green-eyed limb, to which she shuddered.</p><p>- "Hey! What is wrong with you? Can't you get a massage?" The brunette asked irritably.<br/>
- "Get out of sight."</p><p>- "Wouldn't you like to go ..." the blonde wanted to say, but stopped in time.</p><p>- "What did you want to say?" The evil look of green eyes said to be silent, but ...</p><p>- "Nothing, I'm just wondering why you were in the dress of a gardener? Is this a new fashion like that?"</p><p>- "This is not your business. You are here to work. Now go and wash the floors on the first floor."</p><p>- "What to do?"</p><p>- "Clean the fucking floors! Get to work quickly!" shouted Gray, and the blonde quickly jumped up and ran to the door.</p><p>- “Mad,” the blonde whispered, and rushed downstairs.</p><p>«Clean the floor. This is not difficult. You just need to take a bucket of water and this ... how is her ... mup? Mop!» </p><p>Griffin entered the pantry, took everything she needed, poured water into a bucket, and went to work.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Anya, you know that I will always be glad to see Adan."</p><p>- "Yes Yes. Well. So will you be in a week?"</p><p>- "Yeah got it. See you." Gray hung up, got up and left the office.</p><p>«I hope this maid has already done everything, otherwise I will have to tell Titus again to look for a new one.»</p><p>The brunette went downstairs, examined the cleanliness of the floors, saw the blonde, and as soon as she took a step down the stairs, she slipped and fell.</p><p>- "A-ah-ah! Bitch! What the?!" The brunette screamed, rubbing her lower back.</p><p>- "Oh my God! Miss Gray!" Griffin ran to meet the hostess to help, but having passed on the slippery tiles, she could not stay on her feet and fell on the brunette.</p><p>- "Alex! Get off me!" Tried to throw off Clarke, but the wet floor did not allow one or the other to rise.<br/>
- "And what the fuck did you do?!"</p><p>- "I was sort of scrubbing the floors! You told me yourself!" the blonde somehow moved away from Lexa, and clearly saw her face reddened with anger.<br/>
- "Okay, I admit, I spilled a little water ..."</p><p>- "Little?! The whole corridor is wet here! How could you wash like that?!"</p><p>«She's angry. This is bad. I have to think of something, otherwise I'll say goodbye to work right now.»</p><p>- "Miss Gray, calm down! I… I spilled water on purpose," the blonde blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>- "Specially?!"</p><p>- "Yes. You just walk around so gloomy, and this is a very fun game, I did this with my friend as a child. We poured water and then skated like on ice. This is so cool!"</p><p>- "Alex, what game? What fun?! Are you out of your mind?!"</p><p>- "Come on! You just try it!" Griffin stood up, grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled, forcing her to rise.</p><p>- “What are you…” Gray tried to argue.</p><p>- "Go! Wee-wee-wee!"</p><p>Clarke ran, pulling Lexa behind her, and braked sharply, causing the two of them to fall and ride on their knees, and splashes of water flew in different directions. The blonde stared at the fucking mistress and laughed.</p><p>- "So what do you think?"</p><p>- "I ... I ..." Gray tried to find the words, but her maid would not let her do it. The blue-eyed girl held out her hand to the brunette and asked:</p><p>- "Want more?"</p><p>- "You are very strange, do you know that?"</p><p>- "Very well. So shall we repeat?"</p><p>- "Damn you! Let's do it!" the girls jumped up and started rolling along the entire corridor.</p><p>- “Adan and Anya will be here soon, I hope at least she can get Lexa to team up with that company."</p><p>- “Perhaps, but it won't be easy. Lexa doesn't like to need someone's help."</p><p>- "Yes, but it will be better for her."</p><p>- "She also understands that, so I think she will act wisely."</p><p>- "Yes. That's what Lexa is all about. By the way, Indra, how do you like the new maid?" asked Titus, walking with the woman on the way to the house.</p><p>- "Strange."</p><p>- “What a detailed answer,” the man chuckled.<br/>
- "How long do you think she will last here?"</p><p>- "A week."</p><p>- "Not sure. There is something about her ... something special."</p><p>- "There is nothing in it. Regular."</p><p>Titus and Indra went up the steps, the black woman opened the door and they froze.</p><p>- "A-ha-ha. Stop ... a-ha. Alex, stop it!" Gray laughed, lying on the floor, and a blonde was sitting next to her and doused her with water.</p><p>- "What? You are the first to start! This is revenge!" Griffin was not going to stop, but sensing someone's gaze, turned around and froze.</p><p>- "Pf. Still, I won!" Lexa grinned, and following the maid's gaze, she stopped, and the smile disappeared from her face.</p><p>Indra and Titus looked at them in complete confusion.</p><p>- "Lexa?" not believing in what he saw, asked the man.</p><p>- "Titus, I really needed you, let's go to my office. Need to talk. Alex, clean up everything away." The brunette wearing a mask «does not have to explain anything» went to the stairs, and Quinn followed her. Clarke glanced at the departing couple, and looked at the woman standing in the aisle.</p><p>- "Oh! Indra, do you want to help me clean up?" With hope in her voice she turned, but Indra walked by, ignoring.</p><p>«Well, that's just awesome...»</p><p>«We raged together, but I have to clean it up alone! Injustice!»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Fuh. I'm finally done!" Griffin entered the kitchen, sat down, and laid her head on the table.<br/>
- "A nightmare! I'm tired!"</p><p>Indra, silently listened to the whining of the blonde, and put in front of her a cup with something fragrant, because of which she instantly came to life and stared at the contents.</p><p>- "Oh. Indra, you made me tea, very nice of you, thank you. Em. Is it ... leaves?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "And why did you throw them there? Is it poison?"</p><p>- "This is tea with mint, it soothes."</p><p>- "Soothes? I mean, should I have a drink and goodbye to a bad world? I haven't forgotten your threat of my murder yet."</p><p>- "Shut up and drink."</p><p>- "Okay. I didn't really want to live." The blonde lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.<br/>
- "MMM tasty!"</p><p>- "I know. Now finish your drink and get busy."</p><p>- "It later. Better tell me, where did you buy this mint? I want myself."</p><p>- "I didn't buy. We have a small vegetable garden in our garden, where I grow the necessary vegetables so as not to buy nasty things in stores. And no later, you need to wipe the dust everywhere."</p><p>- "God! How can people work like this every day, even all year round?!"</p><p>- “You've only been working here for a week. I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet."</p><p>- "What? I do everything well."</p><p>- "Well, if you call it «good,» then I don't know what is bad."</p><p>- "Eh. Indra, I thought we were friends."</p><p>- "Don't think, you'd better go to work, Lexa's friend, Anya Milton, and her son Adan should arrive soon."</p><p> - "I going, I going. And don't let me breathe." Clarke muttered, got up and reluctantly went to work.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sat in the corner, hiding from prying eyes, and rummaged in the phone.</p><p>«Okay Google.  Find me all on about Lexa, miss bitch, Gray.»</p><p>«Oops! Excellent. Let's see.»</p><p>«Alexandria Taylor Gray. Twenty eight years ... oh, only three years older than me. Designer ... so Octy told the truth, she's my competitor. Top model ... Well, it's clear, with such a figure.»</p><p>«The family is unknown. And everything else is also unknown. Hmmm. Not a lot, but at least something.» The blonde put down the phone and took a rag.</p><p>«Okay. The break is over. Now we go to the next floor.» </p><p>Clarke stood on the second floor near Gray's room. This entire week, she has never been there. Why? Because the hostess was always there and did not allow entry. Don't think it's even worth mentioning that the brunette did not remember the incident when they both rolled along the entire corridor. Or rather, she pretended that nothing had happened, and her maid simply stopped noticing what specifically annoyed Griffin, and she also began to ignore her.</p><p>And the blue-eyed woman would never have entered it, if not for banal curiosity. She opened the door and a second later closed it, opened it, closed it.</p><p>«Pf.  That is not.  This is bullshit» Opened it again.</p><p>In the room, Lexa was sitting on the table with her eyes closed and meditating, and there were many candles around her.</p><p>«Is this some kind of sect?» The first thought that came to the blond head.</p><p>- "Um, Miss Gray?" The blonde opened her eyes and slowly got up from the table.</p><p>- "Come in. Here, just need to clean up," as if it should be, said the green-eyed.</p><p>The blonde entered slowly, and looked at her strangely, and then at the whole room. After all, she was in black and green, in the middle there was a huge bed, a small table, two soft armchairs, a Persian carpet, a large window with access to the balcony, and the only empty wall on which candles were painted with paints. Lots of candles.</p><p>- "You're here... performing some kind of ritual?"</p><p>- “It's none of your business,” the brunette replied coldly.</p><p>- "Can you say something else? And then, it seems that your record is stuck."</p><p>- "How dare you tell me anything? You are here just like working hands, and you are obliged to follow orders without further ado."</p><p>- "You know what?" Clarke was angry.</p><p>- "Nobody is interested in your opinion."</p><p>- "And where did you get the idea that your opinion is interesting to me? M?"</p><p>- "Because you work for me. And if I want to, no house will accept you, so shut your mouth and do your job."</p><p>- "How are you ..."</p><p>- "That's how. And yes, when you finish in this room, come up to me, I will tell you what to do next." after these words, Gray left.</p><p>«What a bitch.  I've never treated my maids like that.»</p><p>«And now to clean up this mess too. Bitch!»</p><p>Griffin slammed the bed angrily and began to collect candles.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Lexa!" A friend jumped with hugs.</p><p>- "Yes, and hello to you," the brunette smiled.  - "Adan, hi guy! You've grown so much, can't really recognize it!"</p><p>- "Well, I'm a man!" Proudly said a boy of about twelve.</p><p>- "So I have no doubt!" Lexa laughed.<br/>
- "You are probably hungry after the flight, do you want to have lunch?"</p><p>- "Did Indra cook?" The little brown-haired man asked.</p><p>- "Well, of course."</p><p>- "Then I'll be all what there is!" he shouted, and rushed towards the kitchen.</p><p>- "A-ha-ha, he hasn't changed."</p><p>- "Yes. It seems to me that he is ready to sell his soul for Indra's food."</p><p>- "Here's how?Well then, let's go to the kitchen while there is still something left!" The brunette nodded and the girls went to the call of food.</p><p>- "Damn Gray! Why bother lighting all those candles?! Are conventional lamps no longer in vogue?" Griffin was indignant, thrusting wax into boxes.<br/>
- "Fuh. It seems that everything."</p><p>The blonde looked around in search of more candles, but when she was convinced that everything was clean, she went to the exit and froze. She looked closely at the painted wall and saw a door that almost merged with the drawing. She came up and pulled the handle. Closed.</p><p>«It's strange. Why is it closed? What could be there? The safe? Closet with things? The corpses of the maids? Red room, how in fifty shades?»</p><p>«Stop. It doesn't concern me. As she said, I'm only a maid. And I have three weeks left to suffer here.»</p><p>The blonde left the hostess's chambers and took out her smartphone on the way down.</p><p>«SMS from Octavia. I don't want to read.»</p><p>«Okay, I'll read it,» Clarke surrendered, and opened the message.</p><p>
  <i>«Octavia: - "I miss you."»</i>
</p><p>«Miss me? And it's all? Without any vulgarity?»  She wondered.</p><p>«Is her temporary obsession with me over? Thank God! I miss her too.»</p><p>«Or I just got sick of working in this house.»</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "And me, sis)"»</i>
</p><p>The answer came immediately.</p><p>
  <i>«Octavia: - "Sis? So there will be incest?"»</i>
</p><p>«Fuck. I was dreaming. H-ha-ha. should have thought that Octy would forget about this?! Ahaha... this is a fool... already ridiculous...»</p><p>«It's not fucking funny.»</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "Okty, maybe that's enough? If you want to sleep with a girl, i can find her for you? I'll even bring her to you myself!"»<br/>«Octavia: - "Bring yourself to me. And stop working there! Go home, I've been waiting for you for a week!"»<br/>«Clarke: - "Are you waiting for me at my house?  o_O"»<br/>«Octavia: - "Yeah. I warm the bed.;)"»<br/>«Clarke: - "Have you touched my things?"»<br/>«Octavia: - "Oh, I don’t know, I don’t know... You have nice underwear, by the way. Will you wear this for me?"»<br/>«Clarke: - "Bye (-_-)"»</i>
</p><p>«But now I know for sure that if Lexa fire me, I will have nowhere to go, because all the money and credit cards are in my house. At home, with Octavia waiting.»</p><p>Griffin put her cell phone in her apron, went into the living room and saw a boy on the couch playing a playstation.</p><p>- "Hey, hello!" Clarke greeted, attracting the attention of the brown-haired boy.</p><p>- "Hello, are you the new maid?"</p><p>- "Something like that. My name is Alex, what about you?"</p><p>- "And I'm Adan."</p><p>- "Are you a relative of Lexa?"</p><p>- "Not really, my mother has been friends with her for a long time, therefore, we are like a family."</p><p>- "Got it." The blonde sat down on the sofa.<br/>
- "Wow! Are you playing Terminator Salvation?"</p><p>- "Do you know this game?" the boy became interested.</p><p>- "Yeah, I also played."</p><p>- "That's cool! Otherwise, my mom and Lexa say that this is for children and do not want to play with me. But the terminator is cool!"</p><p>- "Agree! Have you seen a female terminator?"</p><p>- "No, is there one?" Adan was surprised.</p><p>- "Of course you haven't seen Indra?"</p><p>- "A-ha-hah, and you're funny, Alex. Want to play with me?" He held out the second joystick, the blonde took it.</p><p>- "Still asking?"</p><p>- "Indra, you divinely prepared everything as always! Tell us the secret of your perfect meals!" Anya begged.</p><p>- "A-ha-ha, only after you tell me how all this fits into you," the woman teased.</p><p>- "Even I cannot reveal this secret."</p><p>- "Yes, the black hole instead of the stomach was transferred to Adan," Gray laughed,<br/>
- "Indra, everything was delicious as always," she praised the dark-skinned one, and she nodded gratefully.<br/>
- "Anya, come on, you wanted to personally give Adan this dessert."</p><p>- "Exactly! Let's go to. He will surely shine with happiness."</p><p>The girls took a tray of sweets, but hearing some screams coming from the next room, they hurried there, leaving the dessert on the table.</p><p>- "Adan! What happened?!" Anya ran in, and Lexa followed her. But then they stared in shock at the daring couple on the couch.<br/>
- "It seems he shines even without dessert."</p><p>Griffin turned to them and waved her hand with a sweet smile.</p><p>- "Mom, this is Alex, Lexa's new maid, she is very cool!" The brown-haired boy spoke enthusiastically.</p><p>- “Yeah, I’m like that,” the blonde assented.</p><p>- "Alex, why the hell aren't you working?" the brunette was angry.</p><p>- "I've already worked. Can't I rest?"</p><p>- "You will rest when I want it."</p><p>- "Pf. Also, what do you want?"</p><p>- "Are you daring me? Are you really crazy? Forgot where you belong?"</p><p>- "This is not impudence, this is the restoration of justice. And I always remember my place, so I will not put up with such an attitude towards myself."</p><p>- "You also decided to teach me?! Who are you?!"</p><p>- "Alex Hunter, have you forgotten my name?"</p><p>- "Ah! So this is how it is? Well, Alex Hunter, you're fired!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Alex Hunter, you're fired!"</p><p>Deathly silence reigned in the room. Lexa looked arrogantly at the maid, who had already regretted what she had said, while Anya and Adan watched them without understanding.</p><p>- "Hey. Lexa, calm down," Anya said.</p><p>- "I am already calm, can't you see? Did you hear poorly, Alex? I said you were fired."</p><p>«I was fired?! No. It can't be. And why did I just break loose? It was necessary to listen in silence, nod, and do what she asks! What should I do now?!» Griffin panicked mentally.</p><p>- "I…"</p><p>- "No!" shouted Adan, and ran to Gray.  <br/>- "Lexa, please don't fire her! I asked her to play with me!"</p><p>- “Sorry, Adan, but this is no excuse. And besides, she is rude to me, clowns, and in general, does not do her job!"</p><p>- "She'll be good and she'll get better! Right, Alex?" he turned to the blonde and she quickly nodded her head.</p><p>- “No, she won't stay here."</p><p>- “Lexa, please, for my sake!"</p><p>This childish pleading look, straight into the soul. Lexa resisted as best she could, but to no avail.</p><p>- "Eh. Okay…"</p><p>- "Hurrah! Thank you, I knew you were very kind!" the brown-haired boy rejoiced, grabbed Clarke's hand.  <br/>- "Alex, let's go play?"</p><p>- “Of course,” the blonde smiled and followed the boy, casting a self-confident glance at the brunette.</p><p>- "Well, nothing, just let Adan leave, I'll immediately throw her out of here," the green-eyed whispered angrily.</p><p>- “Hey Lex,” her friend said.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Is she really a poor girl who works as a maid?"</p><p>- "Well, yes, but what is wrong?"</p><p>- “It's just… a beggar maid can't have that look."</p><p>- "What kind of «look»?"</p><p>- "Impudent, self-righteous, confident ..."</p><p>- "She's just crazy. And yet, her eternal jokes ... horror, how annoying! She is all so sexy in this uniform, and she thinks that she is the mistress of this house!"</p><p>- "Sexy?" The brown-haired woman asked with a grin.  <br/>- "Well, i understand then."</p><p>- "What do you understand?"</p><p>- "Oh, nothing."</p><p>- "No, speak now that you've started. What did you want to say with that grin of yours?"</p><p>- "A-ha-ha. I do not even know."</p><p>- "Anya! Don't tease me!"</p><p>- "Why? I love to mock."</p><p>- "Well enough, speak already."</p><p>- "I know nothing, I will not say anything." The girl turned away.  <br/>- "Heck! There's my dessert in there!"</p><p>«Is she really thirty-four? I am not sure.»</p><p>The friend ran for the candy, leaving Gray alone with her thoughts. The brunette sighed wearily, put on her shoes and went out into the garden to get some air.</p><p>«What did Anya mean? Did I say something wrong? I said that Alex is a sexy maid... What?! Did I say that?! Seriously? Fuck!» </p><p>Lexa sat on the bench and leaned back, closing her eyes.</p><p>«No, of course, I don’t deny that she is beautiful… sexy. And this form suits her. But this long and daring tongue, cocky and insolent look, just drives me crazy! No one dares to contradict me, especially some kind of servant! I will not allow it.» </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>A few days later.</p><p>- "Alex! Where the fuck are you?!" shouted at the whole house Gray.</p><p>For ten minutes she had not been able to find the blonde that disappeared somewhere along with Adan.  Anya, however, was sitting on the couch and watching TV.</p><p>- "Anya! It feels like it's not your child who disappeared, but mine!"</p><p>- "In your case, your wife and child are disappeared."</p><p>- "Haha. Very funny. Calling that little girl my wife."</p><p>- “So you don’t deny that you’re no longer straight?”</p><p>- "I'm straight!"</p><p>- "Okay, whatever you say. I believe you."</p><p>- "What is this sarcasm?"</p><p>- "Weren't you looking for YOUR maid?"</p><p>- "What are you always getting at? I don't understand."</p><p>- "Not surprised. It always takes a long time for you."</p><p>- "That's it. Leave me alone. I have to find this slacker."</p><p>- "What for? Let her play with Adan, he likes her."</p><p>- "Are you kidding? Look at it! Not a house, but a dump! Everywhere there are some papers, rubbish, dust, and then something is spilled!"</p><p>- "Oops. My joint. It…"</p><p>- “I don’t even want to know what it is and how it happened."</p><p>The brunette once again looked into the boy's room, but found no one there, and went out into the street. Outside, it was very warm, a beautiful and quiet garden, whose silence was broken only by a light breeze that made the leaves dance in their own rhythm, the smell of freshness and recently blossomed flowers beckoned to lie down on a green meadow and enjoy the playful rays of the sun. On which the two «lost ones» were already resting carefree.</p><p>Green-eyed resolutely moved towards them, and stopped half a meter from the bedspread, on which Clarke and Adan lay huddled together. They looked so sweet and dear, like a brother and sister. Without expecting it, the brunette caught herself thinking that she was admiring the blonde hurricane that annoys her so much.</p><p>«This is normal? Lies here, sleeps, but there is no need to work?!» thought Gray, while looking at the body of Griffin.</p><p>«That's it!  Enough. It's time to wake up this impudent woman!» the brunette bent over the blonde and shouted loudly:</p><p>- "Hunter!  Rise!"</p><p>Clarke immediately jumped in fright, and bumped head-on with Lexa.</p><p>- "Ouch! Bitch, it hurts!" the green-eyed woman rubbed the bruised place, angrily looking at the sleepy maid, who also pressed her hand to her head.</p><p>- "Oh! Miss Gray, what are you doing here?" just got to the sleepy blonde.</p><p>- "I'm picking mushrooms!" The brunette said sarcastically.</p><p>- "So Indra also grows mushrooms?"</p><p>- "No, it's just you a walking fly agaric. Now, immediately go clean the whole house, otherwise even Adan won't save you from being fired."</p><p>- "It seems to me, or are you threatening me?" Griffin squinted.</p><p>- "You have five seconds to get up and run into the house. One…"</p><p>- "Two ..." repeated the blue-eyed.</p><p>- "Three!"</p><p>- "Okay! I'm runing!" Clarke jumped and rushed into the house.</p><p>«She's really weird.»</p><p>«How else hasn't Adan woken up? He is fast asleep...»</p><p>Lexa got up and went into the house too, leaving the boy to rest. She entered and found this picture: Griffin was on her knees and trying to get something out from under the sofa, not noticing in what a frank pose she was, and her short dress was lifted up, revealing a view of an elastic ass in black lace panties.</p><p>Gray's pupils dilated, she swallowed, and for some reason her body became very hot. The brunette started waving her hand for more air, but it didn't work. Green-eyed tried to look away, but she still returned to the maid.</p><p>- "Alex," it came out somehow hoarse, <br/>- "hmm, what are you doing?"</p><p>- "I'm trying to get those Adan's candy... hell, how did they get there?" Without raising her head, the blonde answered.</p><p>Clarke arched in the back, and the short shape opened up an even greater view of the butt and slender legs. Gray licked her dry lips, feeling a sweet pull in her lower abdomen.</p><p>- "Alex, stop, get them with a vacuum cleaner."</p><p>- "I can’t, they stuck."</p><p>- "Damn," Gray quickly went to Griffin, the blonde turned to the steps, and at the same moment, the brunette slips on something that Anya has spilled and falls on the blonde.</p><p>Themselves in shock from what happened, the girls look into each other's eyes, a few centimeters from their faces, afraid to even blink. Lexa's gaze fell involuntarily on Clarke's lips, and she swallowed nervously, noticing that the blonde was also staring at her lips.</p><p>- "First time, okay. But to face it a second time is fate, Miss Gray," Clarke said in a hoarse voice.</p><p>- "Fate? And who, then, are we to each other?" The brunette asked quietly.</p><p>- "A source of irritation?"</p><p>- "Agree."</p><p>A minute of silence. A sharp sigh. And Lexa succumbs headfirst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa gave in head first, already feeling Clarke's breath on her lips.  Suddenly…</p><p>- "Alex! Where are you?" shouted Aidan, looking for the loss.</p><p>Gray recoiled from the maid like a scalded one, got up, and almost ran away, rushed to the second floor. The boy noticed a brunette climbing the stairs, looked around the living room and noticed a blonde who was pensively sitting on the floor near the sofa.</p><p>- "Alex, I was looking for you. Why did you leave me and left?" the brown-haired boy said resentfully.</p><p>- “Sorry, Lexa told me to clean the house."</p><p>- "Yes, it's really dirty here. Do you want me to help you?"</p><p>- "What? No, no, I myself, you go, pass the level that I could not pass, okay?"</p><p>- "But I can help," the boy did not give up.</p><p>- "No, really, not worth it. I'm the maid here," the blonde smiled and stroked his cheek.  <br/>- "I can handle it, go."</p><p>- “Okay, but you’ll play with me later, right?”</p><p>- "Of course!"</p><p>Adan smiled and ran to his room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Griffin sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes.</p><p>«I almost kissed Lexa. How did this happen? Ho-o-ow? And damn it, why did I like it?!»<br/>«She is arrogant, cheeky, selfish, harmful, beautiful, sexy... Damn, something has gone in the wrong direction.  She makes me angry!»<br/>«But nevertheless, I lay under her and waited for her to kiss me... With this something must be done.»</p><p>Clarke got up, grabbed the vacuum cleaner, and continued cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Gray slammed the door into her room and sat down in a chair. She covered her face with her hands and growled in annoyance.</p><p>«What the fuck was wrong with me?! I almost kissed her! And most importantly, I don't know how it happened! I didn't even have time to realize how some strange feelings got the better of my mind, and it seemed to have passed out.»</p><p>«This has never happened. And that scares me. But... why didn't she push me away? Why was she silently waiting... for the continuation? I don’t understand shit anymore!»</p><p>- "How annoying everything is!" The brunette shouted.</p><p>She stood up abruptly, threw everything off the table in one fell swoop and sat back down.</p><p>- "I'm definitely going crazy!"</p><p>«Now I have to think about how to fix my difficult position among designers, so as not to become bankrupt and not lose my status. And I sit and dig in my head about why I wanted to kiss her. Stop. Did i want her? I wanted her? What the hell did i want? I'm not a lesbian!»</p><p>The brunette sat a little longer, and then opened the drawer, rummaged in it, pulled out her notebook and opened it to the last page.</p><p>- "Here it is!"</p><p>Gray dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.</p><p>- "Hello. Is this Marcus Kane?"</p><p>- "Yes it's me. How can I help?"</p><p>- "I'm Lexa Gray, and I would like to make an appointment with you."</p><p>- "Oh. Miss Gray, of course, for which time you want be signed up?"</p><p>- "Um, by twelve, if you can."</p><p>- "Well, then tomorrow I'm waiting for you at this time."</p><p>- "Thank you bye."</p><p>- "See you."</p><p>The brunette put her phone down and wrote a note on a white sheet.</p><p>- "As my father used to say, «If there is a problem, fix it as soon as possible.»"</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat in the kitchen watching Indra cook. The blonde since yesterday could not think of anything but an underkiss with Gray. Thoughts of plump, inviting lips, which were a couple of millimeters from her, never leaving her head and scrolled over and over again.</p><p>«I haven’t seen this bitch today, but I’m sure that she will again pretend that there was nothing like when we rolled on the wet floor. At that moment, she was funny and sweet, but as soon as Titus and Indra came, she became cold again.»</p><p>«All. I won't think about her, I won't, I won't... But how can I not think?»</p><p>«Exactly! I will count the sheep. One sheep... two sheep... three sheep... four sheep...»</p><p>- “Alex,” Indra called out to her.</p><p>- "A? What?</p><p>- "Don't make that face."</p><p>- "What kind?"</p><p>- "As if you think.  It's annoying."</p><p>- "Why?"</p><p>- "If you think, then something happened, and from this it becomes scary."</p><p>- “You're so caring,” the blonde replied without much enthusiasm.</p><p>- "Okay, tell me what happened?"</p><p>- "Miss Gray happened."</p><p>- "Oh-oh-oh no, I'm not participating in this. Do not continue."</p><p>- "Come on! I didn't even start!"</p><p>- "Oh! Alex, I was looking for you," said Anya, who entered.</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Lexa left on business and told you to clean her room."</p><p>- "Right now?"  The maid sighed wearily.</p><p>- “Well, if you don’t want to be fired, then, yes,” the brown-haired woman replied with a strange smile.</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Griffin got up and reluctantly went to work.</p><p>«Strange, but Octavia hasn't written in two days. Maybe the casino is coming off again?» she thought, looking at the smartphone screen.</p><p>The blonde entered the hostess's room, stared at a unclean table and an unclean floor, on which were scattered various papers, sketches of clothes, pens and pencils.</p><p>«It seems that someone was clearly not in the mood.»</p><p>The blue-eyed one began to collect all this and simultaneously examine the sketches of different clothes. She put the folded papers on the table and noticed the notebook. She opened and read the first line.</p><p>«Appointment to a psychologist?! Seriously?! No, I suspected that she is crazy, but I did not think that she knew about it either.»</p><p>«Okay, i need to quickly clean up here and dump, otherwise there’s some strange aura in this room. Maybe because of the number of candles?»</p><p>Clarke went to the bed to make it and saw the towel.</p><p>«Lord, can’t you put everything in its place to make my job easier?!»</p><p>Griffin took a soft cloth and carried it to the bathroom. She opened the door and froze. Her gaze was overlooking the shower stall, in which stood a naked brunette. Jets of water flowed down the swarthy body, and the brunette's hands slowly wandered over it, washing away the gel. Clarke couldn't move. She gazed in fascination at Gray's slender legs, elastic buttocks, sexy dimples on the lower back and a flat back that had a large tattoo.</p><p>From what she saw, Clarke's throat was dry, her pulse quickened, and her palms were sweating and began to tingle from the need to touch, to explore this ideal body with her hands, lips, tongue ...</p><p>But unable to withstand the severity of her desires any longer, the blonde ran into the corridor, leaned against the wall and slid down, burying her hands in her hair.</p><p>«God save me from this devil!»</p><p>And not far from Clarke, around the corner, Anya stood, and looked at the maid with a victorious smile.</p><p>- “Interesting…” Anya whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lexa entered a beautiful two-story building, where a man greeted her and told her to follow him. He appeared to be about forty-five years old, fit, in trousers and a shirt, a polite smile and a little stubble. They entered a bright, comfortable room furnished with a small sofa, two armchairs, a table, and a fluffy rug. In general, it was no different from a psychologist's office, as in Hollywood TV shows.</p><p>- “Make yourself comfortable, Miss Gray,” he pointed to a chair, and the brunette sat down.</p><p>- "Call me Lexa."</p><p>- "Of course, if it's so convenient for you, Lexa."</p><p>- "Yes. Thanks."</p><p>The brunette nervously tapped her fingers on the armrests of the chair, and her gaze ran from one thing to another.</p><p>- "Tell me about your problem, Lexa."</p><p>- "II don't know where to start."</p><p>- "Start with what worries you."</p><p>- "What worries me?" Lexa considered.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- “I… I think I'm out of my mind."</p><p>- "As I understand it, there must be a reason for such thoughts?"</p><p>- "Yes. The reason for these thoughts is my maid."</p><p>- "The maid?" surprised Kane, the brunette nodded.  <br/>- "Well, go on."</p><p>- "Sorry, I'm just not used to talking to someone like that ... talking about problems."</p><p>- "I understand, it's not easy, because I'm a stranger to you. But sometimes it's better to talk to someone we don't know. Speak it out, and you will feel better."</p><p>- "I'll try." Gray took a breath and began.  <br/>- "Her name is Alex, she has been working for me for almost two weeks... And from the very first day she annoys me. She is unbearable! She doesn't do her job and doesn't let you breathe peacefully! My home is always clean and well-groomed, now covered with dust and various debris!"</p><p>- "Have you tried to fire her?"</p><p>- "I did so! But my friend's son came, he liked her, and he asked me not to do this, and I could not refuse him!"</p><p>- "Children always feel good people."</p><p>- "I'm not saying that she is bad. But she constantly says idiotic jokes, clowns, asks stupid questions, argues with me! This is infuriating!"</p><p>- "Okay." The man has marked something in his notebook.  <br/>- "But we have moved away from the main question. You think you are crazy, and your maid is the reason. Why?"</p><p>- "It so happened that yesterday I fell on her and... I just don't understand what happened to me, but I wanted to kiss her."</p><p>- "Kiss?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "What else?"</p><p>- "Also, I just can not calmly look at her. I want to touch her. I want to shut her mouth with a kiss, but at the same time, I want her to ask me for more. I want to know everything she thinks, what she feels. I want to force her to obey so that she is obedient, but only for me, because she works in my house. Which means belongs to me. This is what tears me apart. And all these desires scare me."</p><p>Marcus didn't know what to say. He did not expect such a turn of events, but fortunately, he knew what to do.</p><p>- "So, my last question."</p><p>- "Which one?"</p><p>- "When was the last time you had sex?"</p><p>- "Um... two years ago..."</p><p>- "With whom?"</p><p>- "In the sense of «with whom?»  With a man, of course."</p><p>- "Why hasn't there been intercourse for so long?"</p><p>- "I dont know. Did not want."</p><p>Kane wrote it down again in his notebook, and turned a serious look at the brunette.</p><p>- "Mr. Kane, how bad is it? I know I crazy, but is there any cure for this disease?" Lexa asked with a reliable one.</p><p>- "Judging from everything I've heard." Marcus put the pen on the table and twisted his arms into the lock.  <br/>- "I can congratulate you. Lexa, you're a lesbian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p><p> </p><p>Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "I can congratulate you. Lexa, you're a lesbian."</p><p>The brunette's eyes widened and she stared blankly at Kane.</p><p>- "What a nonsense? I'm not a lesbian. You are confusing something."</p><p>- "No. I am not confusing anything."</p><p>- "I am twenty-eight years old, I think that for all the years, I would have realized that I like girls! But this is not the case!"</p><p>- "Believe it or not, it often happens that for some reason, girls realize their orientation towards these years, even later."</p><p>- "Yes, where did you get the idea that I'm a lesbian?!"</p><p>- "You are right, I must explain why I made this conclusion."</p><p>- "Yeah, really try," the brunette answered irritably, and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>- "Okay." The man took his notebook and turned the page.</p><p>- "Well? I am waiting."</p><p>- "Firstly, I can assume that you lost your virginity at the age of eighteen or nineteen with a boy, you didn't like it, but you thought that it should be so, because this is the first time. Over the next years you had sex maybe about six times, but the result was the same and you stopped trying to figure out why? And you gave all of herself to work, assuring that you do not have time for such trifles."</p><p>- "How are you…"</p><p>- "Never mind. Secondly, you probably yourself noticed that you were staring at the girls, but persistently continued to convince yourself that this was just a professional interest in models. Until this maid appeared."</p><p>- "But this is really a professional interest!"</p><p>- "Further," ignoring the protesting brunette, he continued:<br/>
- "from what I managed to learn about you, you are essentially a dominant nature. You love to be in control when everything is done on demand, and you hate to be contradicted. This is why you were so hooked by the maid that turned out not to be who you expected. But precisely because of this, you want to tame her even more."</p><p>- "No. Is not…"</p><p>- "She annoys you not because she does her job poorly, but because she is the object of your desire, and she is a girl. You find it difficult to accept the fact that no man has attracted you as much as she does. Perhaps this is a long-forgotten family trauma. And now, you get angry and blame her, because it was she who made you think about it now."</p><p>- "No, no, it's not like that!"</p><p>- "The stage of denial is the first step towards self-acceptance."</p><p>- "I do not deny anything! It's just nonsense! I can't be a lesbian! That is, yes, maybe somewhere you are right, but I like men!"</p><p>- "Really? Then do it. Sleep with a man and repeat these words."</p><p> - "I will not do anything! I already know that everything will be fine!"</p><p>- "If you knew that, you would not have come to me with the words «I'm crazy, because I want a girl». And even if you are so sure that you like men, then your attraction to girls still speaks of your bisexuality."</p><p>- "I'm over it. Thanks for the welcome, but it didn't work for me." Lexa got up, and quickly went to the exit with the words:<br/>
- "Goodbye!"</p><p>She slammed the door, to which Kane shook his head and looked at the tapes of this reception.</p><p>- "Eh, poor girl. Completely confused. The parents did a good job on this."</p><p> </p><p>Gray went outside and headed for her car.</p><p>- “I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight…” she said like a prayer, because of which passers-by looked at her strangely.</p><p>- "I'm straight!" She shouted into the air.</p><p>- "Hey, why is this lesbian screaming that she's straight?" the girl asked a friend who were standing nearby.</p><p>- "No idea. It's kind of weird," answered the second.</p><p>The brunette gave them an angry look, got into her BMW and drove off.  She drove around town pondering what Kane had said in her head, but she just couldn't accept what he said to her.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>Ten years ago.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lexa was sitting on the balcony of the Gray family's house, looking into the distance. Year. For a whole year she thought about the same thing. And all this time her conscience tormented her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«I have to tell them. I have to. They are my parents.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Nothing bad will happen, we are a family, they will support me.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«And Costia will not wait long for my answer. I have delayed this moment long enough. No more.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A knock on the door. Paula Gray, Lexa's mom, entered the room. She was a beautiful, stately woman in her forties, with dark hair, brown eyes, and a good figure in a designer dress.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Honey, come down to supper,” the woman called.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The brunette twitched fearfully and turned to her mother.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>- "I'm coming."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The brunette got up and followed Paula. Mr. Gray was already sitting at the table talking on the phone. The ladies sat down at a large dining table on which there were elaborate dishes, and Lexa nervously began twirling the fork in her hand, looking first at her father, then at her mother.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Ben, please hang up,” Mrs. Gray said to her husband.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Just a second, honey." He turned to his cell phone again.<br/>- "Yes. I know stocks are going down... that's bad. No, put it off until tomorrow. I say I'll deal with it. Of course…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Ahem. Mom..." Lexa tried not to look the woman in the eyes,<br/>- "I need to tell you something important ..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Of course, talk." The woman raised her glass to her lips and took a sip of wine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “No, Lewis, don't interfere. You know me. If there is a problem, I will solve it as soon as possible," the man was still talking on the phone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I... I want you to understand me correctly..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Daughter, you know, we are always on your side."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«See, Lexa? They will support you in your choice, just tell them.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “It seems to me… that is, I'm sure I like girls,” she blurted out in one breath, and at that very second a glass of wine falls from her mother's hands.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Lewis, I'll call you back,” Ben hung up and stared at his daughter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Miranda!" Paula called, and the maid entered the hall.<br/>- "Tidy it up and bring dessert." The girl nodded and left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Mom… did you hear what I said?" asked the green-eyed question.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Heard it. But that's okay. At your age, many girls think so. This is a temporary period."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "No. I'm sure I'm a lesbian."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Lexa, mother is right, this is just a transitional age," the father intervened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What other transitional age? I am eighteen and I think I can understand my preferences."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "No. You can't be a lesbian!" Paula shouted.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Why can't I?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "You are from the Gray family, there have never been any lovers of same-sex relationships in our family!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Well, then I'll be the first!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "You won't be the first! You Gray, don't you dare dishonor our surname!" She slammed on the table.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "How can you say that?! I'm your daughter! You should support me, not reproach! You think it was easy for me to confess to you?! No. Not easy. But I was counting on your understanding!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What is the understanding? You are crazy!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I'm not crazy, I just fell in love with a girl!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I do not care! It will not happen." Mrs. Gray got up from the table.<br/>- “I’ll call a psychologist right now so that he can relieve you of these unhealthy thoughts."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "No!" Lexa ran to her mother and took the phone.<br/>- "I will not go to any psychologist! Don't you understand that this is not a disease?! I normal! You don't have to make me crazy, just because I love girls!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Shut up! Don't you dare even talk about it!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I will speak, and you will have to listen to me!" shouted the brunette, to which she received a resounding slap in the face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Enough!" declared Mr. Gray.<br/>- "Lexa, go to your room. Mother and I need to talk."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lexa, holding her hand to her cheek, silently ran to her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “Ben, we can't let this happen, do you understand that? Just think what the newspapers will write! «The heiress of the great Gray corporation is a lesbian!» It will be a disaster!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Understand. Okay, let's first try to take her to a psychologist, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll call my friend, he is well versed in hypnosis."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paula nodded, walked over to the table and drained her second glass of wine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The brunette was lying on her bed and crying into the pillow.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Why did they react this way? Why?» could not understand the younger Gray.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Why they cares who I love? This is my life!»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«And in general, how can the honor of a company be more important than the happiness of its own daughter?! I will never understand this. But whatever they do, I know that men don't interest me. They can't fix it.»</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A mounth later.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>- "Lexa! Lexa!" called Costia, who ran up.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Hello, Costia," the green-eyed answered indifferently.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "What happened? From you for a whole month, neither hearing nor spirit. I was worried."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I'm alright. I was just being treated."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Was it treated? How? Have you been sick? Why didn't you say?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "It doesn't concern you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Lexa, what's wrong with you?" the girl did not understand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Things are good. Leave me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "I do not understand what is going on. Do you want to explain?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “I don’t have to explain anything to you. We are nobody to each other."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "Nobody? But... you said you like me too..."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- "No. I just felt sorry for you."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>- “You’re a bitch. Fuck you." Costia turned around and left.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>«Pf. And what was she only hoping for? She is a lesbian. I'm straight.» The brunette threw the last glance in the direction of Costia, and went the other way.</b>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Our days.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa rode the streets for about half an hour and stopped near a bar. The green-eyed woman entered the room and sat down at the bar.</p><p>- "What do you want, miss?" The bartender asked with a polite smile.</p><p>- “Something easy for me,” she replied, looking at the visitors.</p><p>- "Mojito? Margarita?"</p><p>- "Tequila."</p><p>- "OU. Coming up."</p><p>The guy took a bottle of alcohol, poured it into a glass and put it in front of the girl.</p><p>- "Here."</p><p>The brunette nodded in gratitude and took a sip of the dark liquid that burned her throat. A tall, pretty brunette stood beside her, and looked at her appraisingly with a self-confident grin.</p><p>- "Keep company, baby?" he turned to Gray.</p><p>- “In the next life, baby,” the brunette replied indifferently.</p><p>- "Why are you like that? I just want to chat."</p><p>- "But not me."</p><p>«Well, great. I can’t even drink quietly, all sorts of idiots are sticking again.»</p><p>- "Don't be boring, I'm very interesting."</p><p>- “And I don't,” she said irritably.</p><p>- "Maybe at least you will have a drink with me?"</p><p>- "Hey you, don't bother my girlfriend!" said a woman's voice, and someone else's hand fell on Lexa's waist.</p><p>The brunette turned and looked blankly at a beautiful brunette with brown eyes, who was in a blue short dress.</p><p>«Who is this? No, really, am I wearing honey on me?»</p><p>- "Your girlfriend?" the guy was surprised.</p><p>- “Yes, so leave us alone."</p><p>- "Okay, Okay, I didn't know..." The brunette sighed in disappointment and left.</p><p>- “I could have done it myself,” the green-eyed woman said.</p><p>- "Yes, but I just couldn't get past you. You really stand out from this crowd."</p><p>- "Really? And what then?" She asked without interest, and drained the second glass of tequila.</p><p>«Do I really look like a lesbian?»</p><p>- “Too sexy…” the brunette whispered.<br/>
- "By the way, my name is Jessica."</p><p>- “Lexa,” she turned to the girl opposite.</p><p>- "Can I buy you a drink?" The brunette asked with a seductive smile.</p><p>- "Can."</p><p>«Well, what have I got to lose? Nothing.»</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later.</p><p> </p><p>Gray pressed Jess against the wall of the closet, covering her neck with kisses and pulling her short dress up. The girl beneath her bent over to meet the touch and moaned, wanting more.</p><p>- “Lexa… take me."</p><p>Green-eyed kissed the girl on the lips with a deep kiss, simultaneously pulling off the girl's panties. Jessica tried to run her hands under Lexa's shirt, but she grabbed them with one hand, pressed them against the wall above her head, and the other abruptly entered her.</p><p>- "Lord! Lex…" the girl begged.</p><p>- "Come on, baby ..." whispered Gray.</p><p>She pulled off the strap of the dress, kissed down to the girl's chest, accelerating the movements, making them sharper and tougher, forcing the second to almost scream with pleasure and cling to everything that was nearby with her free hands.</p><p>- "Alex ..." Lexa said with closed eyes, but Jess did not hear, because she was pierced by a convulsion of orgasm with an enthusiastic cry.</p><p>- "It ... it was," tried to pronounce the brown-eyed,<br/>
- "incredible ..."</p><p>Hearing the wrong voice, the brunette opened her eyes and looked drunkenly at the girl, who with a satisfied face was trying to catch her breath. She stood on her weakened legs and held onto Gray, but when she more or less regained consciousness, Lexa got out of her, quickly walked away, turned on the tap, washed her hands and washed her face.</p><p>- "Will you give me your number?" Jessica asked.</p><p>- "No. I was glad to talk. Bye." And she left, leaving the girl in disarray.</p><p>Lexa ran out of the bar, jumped into the car, and leaned her head on the steering wheel.</p><p>«This is the first time I've done this with a girl. God.»</p><p>«I thought I was dreaming. This piece from memories... I... hardly remember anything from that day, but I'm sure it was in reality! I talked to my parents about my orientation... there was a fight. The next day, they took me to a certain person... and then it was empty. I can't believe it was all... my parents set up. I can not belive it. But the fact remains. They did it.»</p><p>«Although... nothing can be fixed now... they are dead. And I cannot ask them why they did it. I can't blame them because it's pointless. I can't get angry because now I don't understand my feelings at all. Mine condition. "</p><p>The brunette got out of the car and walked along a straight alley to the taxi. Despite the fact that it is autumn, by the evening it became cold, from which alcohol slowly began to disappear from the head of the brunette. She looked at the phone screen, where two missed ones from Anya were displayed, and put them back in her pocket. A few minutes later, a yellow car drove up, she sat down, gave the address and the car drove off.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Clarke sat on the couch in the living room with Adan and played cards.</p><p>- "Hurrah! I won!" the boy rejoiced.</p><p>- "It's not fair! You cheated, I'm sure! You just couldn't learn how to play so quickly!" the blonde was jokingly indignant.</p><p>- "You're just a good teacher!" the brown-haired boy laughed.</p><p>- “You're right,” Griffin smiled.</p><p>Anya entered the room and watched this couple with a smile.</p><p>- “Adan, it's time for dinner,” she called to her son.</p><p>- "I don't want. Clarke is teaching me how to play poker!"</p><p>- "Don't rat me out! It's a secret!" the maid hissed, to which Anya laughed.</p><p>- "She will teach you later. Come on, Indra also made the cherry pie."</p><p>- "Pie?!" he immediately became interested.<br/>
- "Alex, I apologize, but Miss Mom knows how to persuade."</p><p>Adan got up and ran to the kitchen.</p><p>- "Aha-ha. And where did he learn to talk like that?" the blonde laughed.</p><p>- "He learned from father." Anya already wanted to leave, but Griffin stopped her with one sentence:</p><p>- "Why did you do that?" The blonde asked seriously.</p><p>- "What are you talking about?" With a smile, without turning, the brown-haired woman answers.</p><p>- “You said Lexa wasn’t home and that she said to clean her room. But that was not the case. And I will ask again. What for?"</p><p>- "Come on, it was... just a joke. Don't get mad." She finally turned to the blonde.</p><p>- "Please don't joke like that anymore."</p><p>- "And if I will?"</p><p>- "Then I'll joke good' too," Clarke said coldly.</p><p>- "Damn it, I like you," Anya laughed.<br/>
- "This character should not disappear. I think you can achieve a lot."</p><p>Clarke said nothing, and the brown-haired woman, chuckling, went to Adan. The blonde already wanted to relax, but the front door slammed and the mistress of the house appeared in the living room, she staggered a little by. Griffin immediately remembered the morning shower, and her face was filled with color.</p><p>- "Miss Gray, welcome. Do you need anything?"</p><p>- "A time machine, i need it," the brunette answered with a braid tongue.</p><p>- "Um, I don't have that."</p><p>- “Well then, leave me and get to work,” Lexa replied rudely, and went upstairs.</p><p>«What the fuck?! Again, something is wrong with her. Arrogant bitch, fuck her...»</p><p>Clarke took the cards and went to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa woke up with a headache that reminded of yesterday, which made it even worse. She went downstairs to the kitchen, where Anya and Adan were already having breakfast, and Clarke was standing next to them with a glass of water and two small pills.</p><p>- “Good morning, Miss Gray,” the blonde greeted.</p><p>- "Uh-huh. That's for me?" The brunette looked at the pills, took them and washed down with a glass of water.  <br/>- "Great, at least you guessed to give me painkillers. You are getting smarter right before my eyes."</p><p>- “I’m very glad that you think so, but it was a laxative,” the maid answered innocently.</p><p>- "Kha-kha, w-what did you say?" the hostess instantly woke up.</p><p>- "I said it was a laxative."</p><p>- "What? Why the hell did you give me to drink then?!"</p><p>- "You took it yourself!" the blonde defended herself.</p><p>- "Why even keep this in the kitchen! Damn it!" Gray clutched her stomach, expecting side effects, but everything was quiet.</p><p>- “Miss Gray, calm down.</p><p>- "How can I be calm when I just drank these pills?!"</p><p>- "Okay, relax, I was joking. It was just two Tic-Tac candies."</p><p> "Are you... are you kidding?"  Lexa looked crazy.</p><p>- "No. Aden gave them to me, and you took them, so I thought to teach you a lesson," Griffin said calmly.</p><p>Aden and Anya had an omelet for breakfast, looking at the couple as a TV show.</p><p>- "Why haven't I fired you yet?" a question that has bothered Gray since Clarke's first day at work.</p><p>- “I doubt you want to remember,” the blonde replied.</p><p>- “Ahahha…” the boy laughed, drawing the attention of the others.  <br/>- "You are just like a married couple!"</p><p>- "What?!" the girls shouted in one voice, and Anya just giggled.</p><p>- "Aden, what's the comparison?" the brunette did not understand.</p><p>- "Well, my mom and dad behave the same way."</p><p>- “No, this can only happen in a nightmare,” Gray commented.</p><p>- "Hey hey. Don't say no. Life is long, anything can happen," said Anya and laughed again.</p><p>- "I don't think so. Unless, in the next life," confirmed Griffin.</p><p>- "And why?" Aden asked, sincerely not understanding.  <br/>- "You would be a great couple."</p><p>- "How can I tell you ..." the blonde tried to come up with an answer.  <br/>- “It's just that Miss Gray is not my type."</p><p>Anya and Aden looked at the maid in surprise, to which she only shrugged. And Lexa made an indifferent face, although the thought made her very unpleasant.</p><p>- “Great, because you're not my type either,” the brunette replied.</p><p>- "You're lying. I'm the taste of everyone."</p><p>- "No. I'm the taste of everyone."</p><p>- “But not mine."</p><p>- “You’re not mine either."</p><p>- "You're lying again."</p><p>- "You're lying."</p><p>- "You're both lying!" said the brown-haired boy loudly.  <br/>- "It's obvious."</p><p>The girls silently glared at each other.</p><p>- "Anya, remind me why he knows so much about LGBT people?" Gray turned to her friend.</p><p>- "In the sense of «remind?» How do I know?"</p><p>- "Aren't you his mother?"</p><p>- "Well, he has a father."</p><p>- "Oh. That's it."</p><p>- "Lexa, my mom and I are going to the amusement park, would you come with us?" The boy interrupted.</p><p>- “I'd love to, but I should have a meeting with Titus today."</p><p>- “I don’t like this Titus. He always spoils everything, ”he said resentfully.  - "Can we get Alex then?"</p><p>- "Of course not. She doesn't work a damn thing anyway."</p><p>- "Damn, well, at least I tried," the boy turned to his mother.</p><p>- "Hey! I work!" Clarke came up.</p><p>- "Yeah, with your mouth."</p><p>- "Not with my mouth. But I can work well with him too."</p><p>«Her mouth. A filthy mouth, from which all this banter flies out that just want to shut up. Bitch-ah-ah.  Why did she say that?! What for?! Now my sick fantasy has played out!» thought Gray, but immediately turned around and left so that no one noticed the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>- "Ahaha. Alex, you're just something! Ahah, that's it, Aden, let's go. Ahaha."</p><p>- "Mom, what's wrong?"</p><p>- "Ahah, nothing."</p><p>The mother and son left, and Griffin covered her eyes with her hand, realizing what kind of nonsense she had blurted out.</p><p>«What's wrong with me? Everything seems to be good. But not when Lexa is here. Now she'll think I'm an idiot. Oh yes! She already thinks so!» </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Gray went into her office and sat on the sofa. The head was still aching, and thoughts were confused, because of which her irritation could be felt throughout the room.</p><p>«Okey. Let's see. Yesterday I found out... or remembered that my parents used hypnosis on me so that I would not be a lesbian, trying to preserve the honor of the family. In the end, it turns out that Mr. Kane was right, and men really do not interest me. And since I fucked the first girl I met in the bar toilet and I still want Alex. I have to admit that I am still a lesbian. Fuck. I admitted it. I admitted that I want Alex.»</p><p>The brunette was distracted from the internal monologue by the ringing of the phone, she took her cell phone and looked at the display. Titus. And she picked up the phone.</p><p>- "Listen, is this something important? If not, then I disconnect."</p><p>- "Of course important!"</p><p>- "Yeah, so what is it?"</p><p>- "I wanted to say, wait for the guests today."</p><p>- "What other guests? You? No, no, no need to come."</p><p>- "Come to you today, Miss New York Party. Hey, why can't I?"</p><p>- "Are you serious? And why is she coming?" ignoring the question, asked Gray.</p><p>- "How is it «why»? I want you to talk to her and understand that it is better to conclude a contract with her company."</p><p>- “I don’t need anyone’s help. I can deal with my problems myself,” the brunette said irritably.</p><p>- "You have been deal this for a year already. It's time to admit that help won't hurt if you don't want to lose your home. I'm not forcing you to agree right away, but at least talk to her. Okay?"</p><p>- "I'll think about it."</p><p>- "It's for your own sake."</p><p>- "I know."</p><p>- "That's good."</p><p>- "So not wait for you today?"</p><p>- "Right. I have a business meeting, so I put everything in your hands, and I hope you will act wisely."</p><p>- "Can not promise."</p><p>- "Eh, see you."</p><p>Lexa put her phone down, got up and walked into the living room, where Clarke sat quietly watching TV.</p><p>«I'm not surprised anymore. But still. Where did Titus get this insolent maid?!»</p><p>- "Alex!" shouted green-eyed, and the blonde twitched in fright.</p><p>- "Oh! Miss Gray, are you feeling better?"</p><p>- “Not really,” Lexa was surprised by the concern.</p><p>- "Maybe then, i can give you a couple more pills?"</p><p>- "Better keep quiet," the brunette instantly got angry.  <br/>- "Soon a guest should come to me, clean up here."</p><p>- "Phew, maybe that's okay?"</p><p>- "There's a lot of debris here."</p><p>- "I'll sweep everything under the rug, okay?"</p><p>- "Clean it up now. I'll check." The brunette moved to her room, and threw at last: <br/>- "You have two hours!"</p><p>«Fucking hell. How am I supposed to clean it up? Has she ever tried it herself? She also said she would check under the carpet. We'll have to come up with something else.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, the green-eyed woman was already dressed in white trousers, a black blouse and matching heels, so she was ready to meet a guest. But before that, it remained to check the cleanliness of the house. The brunette went downstairs, surveyed the corridor superficially and went into the main hall, where it was surprisingly clean too. And the maid was sitting in an armchair and chewing something.</p><p>- “I see you did a good job,” Gray drew her attention.</p><p>- "Well, of course!" The blonde responded with a full mouth.</p><p>- "But I'm not so stupid as not to check the quality of your work." Griffin swallowed nervously and looked away.</p><p>- "Don't you trust me? You know this is insulting."</p><p>- "Very happy."</p><p>The brunette sat down, lifted the carpet, and underneath ... clean. Then she looked at the corners behind the curtains. Also clean. It's clean under the chairs.</p><p>- "I am surprised. I guess I was wrong."</p><p>- "Exactly. Don't underestimate me."</p><p>Lexa was about to go to Indra's kitchen when she noticed something near the couch. She bent over. And underneath is a pile of rubbish.</p><p>- "Hunter! What the fuck is this?!"</p><p>- "Oops," innocently blinking eyes, Clarke raised her hands up, <br/>- "it's not me. True. a house man."</p><p>- "No, it's just fucked up! II ... I am shocked by your incapacity and impudence!"</p><p>- "Well, I said right away that I could not cope, it is very difficult."</p><p>- "Then why did you come to work?" the green-eyed woman was seething with anger.</p><p>- "Um, well."</p><p>- "Do not say. I'm just sure this is just some mistake." The brunette sighed wearily and continued on her way to the kitchen.</p><p>«Fuck. She is very angry. But it's not my fault that the bucket is so far away! Horror!»</p><p>Doorbell. Griffin walked over, tugged at the handle, and opened it. She looked at a guest and said in shock:</p><p>- "Octavia?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Octavia?" Clarke stood in shock.</p><p>- "She is the most!" the brunette smiled.</p><p>- "W-what are you doing here?" whispered the blonde, looking around so that God forbid Gray did not see.</p><p>- “I missed you,” she said as the most obvious thing.  <br/>- "Will I come in?"</p><p>Blake entered the house and began to examine it, while Griffin was still standing in the doorway and planning ahead to prevent her friend from spoiling something and winning a bet. But before she had time to figure anything out, the mistress of the house entered the living room.</p><p>- "OU. Octavia Blake! You are already here," the brunette said politely and held out her hand.  <br/>- "Lexa Gray. Glad to meet you personally," Blake smiled and shook hands.</p><p>- "Please, let's go without formalities."</p><p>- "Agree. Have a seat." Green-eyed sat in a chair, and Octy on the sofa.  <br/>- "Do you want something to drink?"</p><p>- "Thank you, I will not refuse something cold."</p><p>- "Yes, me too. Alex, make two cocktails."</p><p>Clarke heard all this conversation, but her thoughts were somewhere far away, so she stood and looked at one point, or rather at Octavia. And it didn't hide from Lexa.</p><p>- “Alex, get two cocktails,” she repeated.</p><p>- "Aaa? Oh. I mean, one moment."</p><p>The blonde hurried to the kitchen to quickly make drinks and follow her friend, who can say anything that will definitely not be in her favor.</p><p>- "So. As your manager Titus said, you want to cooperate with our company. Right?"</p><p>- "Um. To be honest, I don't know. In general, I only learned a couple of hours ago that you were coming to discuss this. Stop. Did you say with «our»?"</p><p>Griffin walked in with a tray of cocktails in hand, which immediately reminded her of that awful day when she made a bet with Octy.</p><p>- "Of course, ours. I have a partner. Clarke Griffin is the best designer and an incredibly talented girl," with these words, Blake looked at the blonde and smiled slyly. The maid winced.</p><p>- "Really? Hmm. I've never heard of her."</p><p>- "Ooo. You will still hear. Very soon."</p><p>- “Your drinks,” Clarke distracted.</p><p>Griffin put the glasses down on the coffee table and began to walk away. Gray reached for one, while Blake imperceptibly tripped the maid, who stumbled to her knees. The black short dress pulled up, and both seated girls tilted their heads to the side at the same time, looking with interest at the pink panties of the blonde. Clarke instantly stood up, turned, and they immediately pretended not to see anything.</p><p>«Octavia is a bitch. She did it on purpose, I'm sure.»</p><p>The blonde smiled sweetly, but inside everything was ready to explode with growing anger at her friend's tricks.</p><p>«Clarke, it's okay.  Octavia is honest, she will not make any set-up because of which you can be fired,» she assured herself, but little believed in it.</p><p>- "Where did we leave off?" Blake asked, and took a sip of the cold liquid.</p><p>- "We talked about our cooperation."</p><p>- "Exactly. So how? Do you want this?"</p><p>- "I dont know. This is not an easy decision."</p><p>- "I understand."</p><p>- "And what about Miss Griffin?" Lexa asked, and the blue-eyed one swallowed.  <br/>- "Does she agree to a new partner?"</p><p>Octy looked at her friend, knowing perfectly well how angry and confused she was now. But that didn't stop her.</p><p>- “I don’t think she’ll be against it. Everyone knows that you are an incredible designer and popular model. This will be a big plus for us. Therefore, it is beneficial for both you and us."</p><p>- "Yes, it is possible. May I think about this proposal?"</p><p>- "Of course, just don't drag it out."</p><p>- "I won't."</p><p>- "Eh. I would like to chat with you some more, but I have to go."</p><p>- "Yes? Well, I won't delay. And, thanks for your time."</p><p>- "You're welcome."</p><p>Blake wanted to get up, but allegedly accidentally spilled a cocktail on her skirt. But Clarke could not be fooled, she saw that it was done on purpose. But for what?</p><p>- "Oh my God!"</p><p>- "What?" Gray did not understand.</p><p>- "I spilled a little on myself."</p><p>- "Oh. It is better to wash immediately, otherwise a stain will remain."</p><p>- "You're right. Em. Where is the restroom?"</p><p>- “Alex, show to Octavia so she doesn't get lost."</p><p>«Fuck. Why me?» </p><p>The blonde sighs, but still puts on a polite smile and says:</p><p>- "Please follow me, Miss Blake."</p><p>Griffin climbed the stairs, feeling her friend burning a hole in it, but ignored it with all her might. The girls turned a corner and stopped.</p><p>- "We came."</p><p>Clarke pointed to the door, but Octy quickly took her hand, pushed her into it, and pushed the blonde against the wall.</p><p>- "Lord. I can no longer restrain myself," Octy whispered languidly.</p><p>- "Hey. Octy, what are you doing? Calm down," tried to reason with the girl Clarke.</p><p> - "How can I be calm? You are so sexy in this form that I could hardly resist not to pounce on you in front of Lexa."</p><p>Blake kisses the blonde on the cheek, slowly going down to the neck, her hands stroking the waist, moving to the blonde's ass and lifting the shape up.</p><p>- “Octavia, stop it,” Clarke says quietly, and removes the Octavia’s hands.  - "You haven't won yet."</p><p>- "Grrr." Octy growled in displeasure, and hugged her friend again.  <br/>- "You understand that now I can tell Lexa about who you are, and she will fire you ..."</p><p>- “But you won't do this,” the second answered confidently.</p><p>- "Why?"</p><p>- "Because it won't be fair. And you are fair."</p><p>The friends look into each other's eyes, and Octavia pulls away.</p><p>- "You're right. I love honest arguments. Besides, I am confident in my victory."</p><p>- "Pf. Dream."</p><p>- "Those who know how to dream are not left with nothing."</p><p>Blake kissed the maid once more on the cheek and left. And Clarke went to the sink, turned on the water, washed her face and looked in the mirror at her reflection.</p><p>«It's okay. Things are good. I can handle. Two weeks left.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, the blue-eyed one went downstairs and realized that Octavia had already left, and the hostess was sitting in the chair and looking thoughtfully out the window.</p><p>- "What are you thinking about?" Sitting down next to her, asked the blonde.</p><p>- "What do you care?" The green-eyed woman asked suspiciously.</p><p>- "Is it about cooperation with Miss Blake's company?" ignoring the question, continued Griffin.</p><p>- “You could say that,” the brunette sighed.</p><p>- "Disagree if you are not sure."</p><p>- "Sorry?"</p><p>- "There is no point in doing what you doubt." Gray looked down, and Clarke saw it.  <br/>- "But that's not the problem, is it? You are simply afraid of not coping. You are afraid to take risks. You think that you will not have enough strength to bear the burden of responsibility that has been on your shoulders for a long time, but you cannot get rid of it."</p><p>- "Shut up! Don't think you know me!"</p><p>- "I'm quite good at understanding people."</p><p>- "I wish I knew so well."</p><p>- "I don’t know where this uncertainty of yours came from, but it’s better to get rid of it now, as it will be difficult later. Your sketches that I saw are professional and very beautiful, don't underestimate them." The blonde looked into green eyes, and confidently said: <br/>- "You will be able to create something incredible, only by believing in yourself. So pull yourself together and do it Lexa."</p><p>The green-eyed looked at the maid in surprise, but after the last words, she got up and left, leaving the brunette in thought.</p><p>«She surprises me again and again. Just an hour ago, she was the annoying maid who blew my mind. And now, she suddenly became a serious and understanding girl, able to give advice and a good push to go forward.»</p><p>«And… she called me by name. So easy and simple, as if she always said so. And I liked it. And I want to hear it more.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Alex! Alex!" Aden running all over the house.</p><p>- "Alex, your mother!" Screaming Gray.  - "Aden, where did that slacker go?"</p><p>- "I dont know. We played hide and seek, but I can't find her in any way."</p><p>- "Hide and seek? Are you serious?"</p><p>- "Well yes."</p><p>«It seems to me that a nervous tick will start soon because of this damn maid,» thought brunette.</p><p>She approached the sofa, sat down, and heard:</p><p>- "Ah!"</p><p>Lexa immediately jumped, pulled the plaid ..., and under him sleepy Clarke.</p><p>- "Alex! And I was looking for you!" ran up a boy to a blonde, who yawned and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>- "Yeah, so long that I fell asleep."</p><p>- "Shit! I looked in all the hard places, and you were here!"</p><p>- "Do not worry. But now you know where you can hide and no one will find you."</p><p>- "And why do I need it?"</p><p>- "Well, you know, nobody canceled the apocalypse zombies."</p><p>- "And you are right!" The boy thought.</p><p>- "Khm-Khm," Gray drew attention to herself, <br/>- "Aden, will you leave us?"</p><p>- "Well, I will go to Indra." Aden threw a sympathy look at the blonde and ran to the kitchen.</p><p>The oppressive silence hung in the living room. On the face of the brunette there was zero emotions, but her eyes were burning anger. From this Griffin felt embarrassed and began to squirm.</p><p>- "Uh, Miss Gray, are you parodying indra? It's just she looks at me the same way," the blonde said, but regretted, seeing like green eyes throwing lightning.<br/>- "Agree. Unfortunate joke."</p><p>- "The fact that you somehow still work in this house - called unfortunate."</p><p>- "Okay. I repent. No more antics."</p><p>- "Pha ha. Do you believed it yourself?"</p><p>- "Little. So, I'll go?" Already getting up, asked Blue-eyed.</p><p>- "Sit down," Lexa said to the ordressive tone, and the blonde immediately sat down, <br/>- "you flour my nerves for three weeks. Do not fulfill your work. And generally annoy me. And you think you can get away with it? No. I do not intend to endure it."</p><p>- "I say I'm sorry. I will no longer," Griffin justified like a child.</p><p>- "And where is your confirmation of your words? M? Where is it?"</p><p>- "Maybe it... somewhere on the beach. Resting."</p><p>- "So ... I'm waiting for sincere apologies. Immediately."</p><p>- "Sorry."</p><p>- "I said sincere."</p><p>- "I'm really sorry."</p><p>- "Oh no. Will not work. On knees."</p><p>- "What?" the blonde was shocking.</p><p>- "Get on your knees and ask for forgiveness."</p><p>«Is she crazy? So that I kneel before her?! What more! Never happened, and never will. I am Mrs. I order, and not obey! And I won't kneel, even if she fires me and I have to sleep with Octavia.»</p><p>«But, I still have to come up with something! After all, i hold out two and a half weeks here, this is a feat, so I can't retreat.»</p><p>- "Miss Gray, let's discuss it."</p><p>- "No discuss. Or you do, as I say, or ..." the brunette did not have time to finish, as Anya ran into the hall.</p><p>- "Lexa! Come here!"</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Look at it!" Anya poke the phone to the brunette in the face.  <br/>- "Do you see it?!"</p><p>- "How can I see if you twitch the phone back and forth?"</p><p>- "This son of a bitch cheats on me!"</p><p>- "What? What a son of a bitch? Ryan? Wait, from where did you get it?"</p><p>Clarke realized that this was a good opportunity, so as not to fall on the eyes of the hostess, so in a quiet left, leaving these two to deal with personal problems.</p><p>- "You do not see this photo?! He kisses with some kind of whore!"</p><p>- "No, this is probably some kind of mistake. And where did you take this photo at all?"</p><p>- "Unknown number sent. But it is not important! Proof on the face!"</p><p>- "It can not be. He loves you."</p><p>- "Loves, but fucks another?!"</p><p>- "Do not make premature conclusions. Did you call him?"</p><p>- "Of course."</p><p>- "And what did he say?"</p><p>- "I don't know. I said that he was a piece of shit and bastard, and then i turned off."</p><p>- "Are you normal at all? Who figures things out like that?"</p><p>- "No idea! I just was very angry!"</p><p>- "Okay, calm down, call him."</p><p>- "Okay, now." Anya looked at the display.  <br/>- "He sent SMS."</p><p>- "And what's there?"</p><p>- "It says he's coming here.."</p><p>- "Well, now he will come and will explain everything to you."</p><p>- "Okay." Anya turned and began to leave.</p><p>- "Hey, where are you going?"</p><p>- "I'm going to go get Indra's favorite bat."</p><p>- "What for?"</p><p>- "This is the case if Ryan will not find a good explanation."</p><p>Gray rolled her eyes, sat down on the sofa and sighed wearily.</p><p>«Not life, but Santa Barbara.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Griffin sat in her room and draw something in a sketchbook, holding a smartphone in her hand, tried to reach Octavia. But she did not answer.</p><p>«Is it really so difficult to take a fucking phone?!»</p><p>Pressing the call again, she cursed her friend.</p><p> - "Mm, I listen," finally answered a sleepy voice at the other end of the line.</p><p>- "Why aren't you picking up the phone?!" the blonde was indignant.</p><p>- "Why are you calling so early? I slept."</p><p>- "It's four o'clock!"</p><p>- "OU. Already. What did you want? Missed?"</p><p>- "Did not guess."</p><p>- "Did you get fired? That's great. I'm right in your place. Come over here and we'll celebrate my victory."</p><p>- "No! I call because I could not have managed to talk about your yesterday's arrival in Gray's house. Besides the fact that you came here, you almost stood up me, so you also agreed to cooperate with Lexa! Without my consent!"</p><p>- "And what is wrong? In my opinion, this is the right decision. Shares of the company began to fall, and with your new collection, in addition with the designer-model Lexa, we will quickly correct this position. Orders will be so much that we will have to even give up them!"</p><p>- "I'm not talking about it! You accepted this decision without consulting with me!"</p><p>- "I knew you would understand everything. And I did it not in order to somehow substitute you, but because we need it."</p><p>- "And, you understand that now we will need to work together? She believes that I am Alex Hunter, but I am Clarke Griffin!</p><p>- "From this we will find a way out. But whether it will be our partner, or not, should decide now. What is your answer, Clarke?"</p><p>«What is the answer? Easy to say, she's not the one who works here as a maid. But first of all, I have to think as president of the company, the best designer of New York Clarke Griffin. And not as the maid Alex Hunter.»</p><p>«I agree, the partnership with the Lexa will be very by the way. I won't let myself or my agency with Octavia get disgraced. After all, I'm not going to let my whole life's work fall in the mud.»</p><p>- "Okay. I agree. Let her be our partner."</p><p>- "Well, that's great! And now dismiss and run to me in the crib!"</p><p>- "Yeah, runing!" The blonde threw the phone.</p><p>She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.</p><p>«Need to go down. I hope that over the whole hour she calmed down.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lexa was still sitting on the couch and stared somewhere in anyway. Clarke quietly approached and sat down near.</p><p>- "Miss Gray, you look very tired."</p><p>- "Of course, I do not sleep in the midst of a white day, without doing anything like someone."</p><p>- "Yes this is bad. Maybe i make tea with mint?"</p><p>- "Aha-hah. Do you know how to do it?"</p><p>- "Of course! Indra was teaching me!"</p><p>- "Well, okay, do. And also to yourself, otherwise I'm bored."</p><p>The maid nodded and ran into the kitchen. She went in, but neither Indra nor Aden was there, so the blonde came out through the second exit to the street, which was led to the garden, and began to look for mint. She passed past various vegetables and stopped next to the green bush. Sitting down and looking at.</p><p>«It seems it is she. Several leaves are enough.»</p><p>Griffin snapped and ran back. She brewed a tea, poured around the cups, took and suffered to hostess.</p><p>Gray turned her gaze to the maid who came in and sat down comfortably. The blonde put one cup in front of the brunette, and the other took to herself. The girls took a sip, staying in cozy silence.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Aden ran into the living room and noticed two girls that tea silently drank. Surprising such a turn, he approached them.</p><p>- "Lexa, Alex... What are you doing?"</p><p>- "Nothing. We drink tea," replied green-eyed.</p><p>- "I see ..., but why are you together?"</p><p>- "Do you want too?" the blonde responded.</p><p>- "No. Okay not important." The boy turned around and went to his room.</p><p>- "PFF. Is it important that we drink tea?" Gray giggled.</p><p>- "No. He said not important!" chuckling, said Griffin.</p><p>- "Take away the NOT, and it will be IMPORTANT! I am important, it means that everything I do is IMPORTANT!"</p><p>- "It does not matter! Better look at this chandelier! Ahah!" Clarke shouted, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>- "Ahah. God! Why does she shine like a Christmas tree?!"</p><p>- "Because now the new year!" laughed one and the other.</p><p>- "And where is the snow then?! Why no snow?! I want to sculpt a snowman!"</p><p>- "Me too!"</p><p>- "Well, let's go then!"</p><p>- "So there is no snow, where did you go?!"</p><p>- "Phaha, on the North Pole, aha, to bears!"</p><p>- "Ahah, come on!"</p><p>- "What to give you? No, I certainly can..., but only after the wedding!"</p><p>- "Paakhhha, I do not marry you! No! Even despite the fact that you are sexy."</p><p>- "What's the matter?! I am sexy, you are sexy, and together we will be a big sexy! Ahapaa ..."</p><p>- "This is yes! But my heart belongs to another!"</p><p>- "Hahah. And who is this loser?!"</p><p>- "This is Santa Claus!"</p><p>The girls burst into laughter, shoving each other on the little couch. They emptied their cups of tea and continued to laugh.</p><p>- "I can also be Santa!" Lexa shouted, to which the blonde laughed even louder.</p><p>- "No you can't! You have no beard!"</p><p>- "You're right! Fuck, that's not fair! Why don't I have a beard?! Why God does not love me like that?!"</p><p>- "Ahahah. God does not love, let me! I like you without a beard more!"</p><p>- "Well, of course, I, damn hot!"</p><p>- "Pff, ahaha. Fuck, then I can't touch you, since you are hot!"</p><p>- "I give you a super power that will allow you to touch me!" Grey gestured with her hands around the blonde, sort of empowering her..</p><p>- "You don't have such strength! I don't believe, ahaha."</p><p>- "Well, check it out, phakhph."</p><p>- "Okey!</p><p>Griffin pulled Lexa over the neck and covered her lips hers lips, involving in a passionate kiss. Gray answered eagerly, stroking her lower back and, attracting closer. Clarke bit her lip, tearing away the groove of brunette, and she bit her, but then she ran her tongue over the wound and penetrated in her mouth, gossiped languages in an abnormal dance.</p><p>The air completely disappeared, and they barely broke away from each other, aligning a knocked breath. The darkened blue met with dark green, but no one dared to move. While somewhere on the part, Anya's voice was hear:</p><p>- "What a twist"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "And what do you do?" Milton asked, already aware of that.</p><p>The girls looked at each other and giggled.</p><p>- "Can't you see it? Alex is testing how hot I am!" Grey said, and the blonde laughed and nodded.</p><p>- "Right, right, right!" The maid nodded.</p><p>- "Of course she's hot, she's not a corpse," said Anya gravely, to which the girls laughed again.</p><p>- "Not a corpse! Ahaha. Did you hear that?" she asked the blonde, but after a second they froze and stared at the brown-haired girl.</p><p>- "Hey, why is your hair on fire?" Griffin asked.</p><p>- "Yeah, it's really weird." Lexa stared mesmerized. <br/>- "Damn, doesn't it sting you?!"</p><p>- "Anya, wash your hair, it'll get better!" Clarke said worriedly.</p><p>- "Are you... idiots?" Anya walked over to the girls, leaned over and took a cup. <br/>- "What have you been drinking already?"</p><p>- "Phaha. We drank tea. Do you want some too?"</p><p>- "God... is that marijuana?"</p><p>- "Nah, it's mint..." The brunette blurted out, and then she ducked into Griffin's shoulder, laughing.</p><p>- "What kind the fuck mint? It's marijuana! Jesus, how long have you guys been this «fun»?"</p><p>- "Phahah marijuana? Nah... I was making mint tea!" Clarke answered.</p><p>- "Yeah, that's what I figured. Again, how long have you been like this? Has Aden seen you?"</p><p>- "Aden? Of course, he's so funny, and he has flaming hair, too, by the way!" The green-eyedsaid admiringly.</p><p>- "Maybe they're related to what's ther name... The Super Four! The living candle!" Griffin asked.</p><p>- "Whoa! Living candles?!"</p><p>- "Yeah, I know how you like them!"</p><p>- "Shut up both of you!" Shouted Milton, losing her patience. <br/>- "I don't know how you thought of drinking that, but now you need to sleep it off. Go to your rooms, all of you."</p><p>- "Alex, have you noticed how her hair changes color when she gets angry?" Ignoring her friend's instructions, Grey continued.</p><p>- "I want to do that, too!"</p><p>At the same second, Indra and Aden walked in, stopping and watching.</p><p>- "Indra, I told you they were kind of weird!" The boy responded.</p><p>- "Yeah, turns out idiocy can be contagious. I shouldn't have left Lexa around her."</p><p>- "Indra, you're just in time! Come and help me," said Anya, looking irritably at the laughing girls.<br/>- "Stop it!" Shouted again, Anya grabbed Lexa under the elbow and dragged her to the stairs.</p><p>- "Let go of me!" Lexa burst out brunette. <br/>- "Alex, save me! The candle is taking me away!"</p><p>- "I'm coming!" The blonde jumped off the couch, but was immediately grabbed by Indra. <br/>- "Oh no! I fell in battle with Miss Terminator!"</p><p>- "Your fight is over, young warrior!" said Lexa frustratedly, pressing her hand to her chest.</p><p>- "Silence, I say!" shushed Anya and dragged her to the second floor.</p><p>- "Don't shut me up! I'm important!"</p><p>- "Go ahead, «important!»"</p><p>Lexa disappeared around the corner of the second floor, and Indra continued to hold the blonde's hand.</p><p>- "Aden, you are so cute! Can I touch your hair?"</p><p>- "Um. No need," he said and took a step back. <br/>- "I'm going to go see how Lexa's doing."</p><p>- "Wait, wait, are you going to see Lexa?" The blonde perked up. <br/>- "Well, I'm going over there, too!"</p><p>- "You're not going anywhere," Indra said sternly.</p><p>- "Bleh, bleh, bleh, mean!"</p><p>- "I'm done playing."</p><p>She lifted Griffin on her shoulder and threw her across the room, ignoring her antagonisms.</p><p>- "Let me go! I'll scream!"</p><p>- "Try it, and I'll «accidentally» throw you out the window instead of your room!"</p><p>- "I won't scream. But I don't want to go to that cold and lonely room! I want hot Lexa!" Clarke whimpered, but Indra, rolling her eyes, carried her on.</p><p>She entered the maid's apartment, and threw the blonde on the bed.</p><p>- "Oh my God, had that bed always been like a cloud? So soft! Bliss!"</p><p>The blonde lay down on the pillow and curled up in a ball, instantly beginning to fall asleep.</p><p>- "Now, go to sleep. I'll deal with you tomorrow."</p><p>- "I will. Thanks, Mom."</p><p>The woman, holding back a smile, shook her head, left the room and bumped into Anya.</p><p>- "How's Lexa doing?"</p><p>- "How do you think? Sleeping like a groundhog and grumbling something about how she wants in the family of candles."</p><p>- "Blondie's pretty much the same way. So why are they so weird?"</p><p>- "Why? Haven't you figured it out yet?" Indra shook her head negatively. <br/>- "Someone was in your garden and picked something else instead of mint."</p><p>- "Yep."</p><p>- "Is that all you have to say?" The brown-haired girl was surprised.</p><p>- "What else is there? I told you not to plant it in the garden. Lexa was against it, too."</p><p>- "Oh, okay. We'll figure it out tomorrow."</p><p>- "I don't think we will. You talked to Ryan, didn't you?"</p><p>- "Yeah. He's coming in tomorrow."</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>- "Okay, well, I'm gonna go see Aden. I need to explain everything to him."</p><p>Indra nodded, and the brown-haired girl headed toward her son.</p><p> </p><p>The next day.</p><p>- "Mmm..." Grey mumbled sleepily as she lay back in bed.</p><p>The brunette sat up, and with her eyes slightly ajar she got out of bed, holding her head with both hands.</p><p>«Shit. Why am I so queasy? It's not like I drank anything yesterday.»</p><p>«What was yesterday anyway?»</p><p>She grabbed a towel and moved toward the bathroom. She stepped into the shower stall, turned on the water, and only then realized she hadn't undressed.</p><p>- "Bitch!"</p><p>«What is happening to me today?»</p><p>The brunette took off her wet pants, tank top, and underwear, tossing it in the corner, and finally got to her bathing routine. About ten minutes under the cool water refreshed her body and her memory slowly recovered. Grey got out of the shower, put on clean underwear, jeans, and a T-shirt, leaving her wet hair loose. Lexa went downstairs to the smell of another delicious Indra meal, where Anya and Aden were already sitting.</p><p>- "Good morning, everyone."</p><p>The brown-haired girl nodded, and the boy silently continued to eat his waffles.</p><p>- "You're so friendly," the brunette grinned and poured juice into a glass.</p><p>- "How are you feeling, Miss «important»?" Anya asked.</p><p>- "Not good... what happened yesterday? I don't really remember."</p><p>- "Nothing much, Miss Grey, you just felt a little sick," replied Indra who entered the kitchen.</p><p>- "Really?"</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "I see." The brunette rubbed her forehead and looked at Aden. <br/>- "Why so sad?"</p><p>- "It's nothing."</p><p>- "Can't see."</p><p>- "Leave him alone for now. We need to talk. Let's go."</p><p>The brown-haired girl got up and went into the living room, Gray after her. Milton stopped by the window, took a breath, and turned to her friend.</p><p>- "I talked to Ryan."</p><p>- "Ryan? Oh. That's right! He was supposed to be here yesterday! So, you cleared that up?"</p><p>- "Yes, I did."</p><p>- "So, uh... Everything's okay?"</p><p>- "Sort of. We're getting a divorce."</p><p>- "What?! How?"</p><p>- "I'll make it short and sweet... That photo is true. And he cheated on me with that whore."</p><p>- "But... He said he was coming to talk to you and explain everything."</p><p>- "That's right. To explain that our relationship is over and he's in love with someone else. He wants to keep seeing Aden, as well as paying for his tuition and all that stuff. That's it."</p><p>- "Gee. I didn't know he was such a jerk."</p><p>- "Neither did I." Anya smiled sadly and continued: <br/>- "By the way, Aden and I are leaving tonight. Thanks for taking me in, but it's time to know the honor."</p><p>- "Why? Is it because of Ryan?"</p><p>- "No, it's just that we've been staying with you long enough as it is, and besides, we've got a divorce to work out. The sooner we get started, the sooner this will all be over. Besides, Aden's vacation's over, and it's time to get ready for school."</p><p>- "You're right. Well, what about Aden? He must be upset."</p><p>- "Of course he is. After all, it's his father. But he gets it, I'm proud of him. And he knew perfectly well that his father and I didn't love each other anymore. It's just frustrating that instead of clearing things up right away, Ryan started cheating."</p><p>- "Unfortunately, that's an eternal problem with a lot of families."</p><p>- "Yeah. All right, I'm gonna go pack up my last few things and we're good to go."</p><p>Anya left, and Lexa wanted to follow, but she froze abruptly, and the events of last night replayed in her head at breakneck speed, causing the brunette to stagger a little.</p><p>«I'm sitting on the bed. Alex comes in. We're having tea. There was marijuana. We're laughing. She kisses me. I reply.»</p><p>«And I didn't dream it.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Aden and Anya stood in the lobby, Lexa and Indra escorted them out, and the cab driver picked up the suitcases and carried them to the car.</p><p>- "Thanks again for letting us stay here. I know how annoying I am," the brown-haired girl laughed and hugged Grey.</p><p>- "Don't be silly, it's your house too."</p><p>- "So I can sell it if I want?" Milton joked.</p><p>- "Don't get your hopes up."</p><p>- "Aden!" The blonde's voice came from behind her.</p><p>The maid ran up to the boy and he hugged her with a smile.</p><p>- "Alex, I'm going to miss you."</p><p>- "I'll miss you, too. But you have my number, call me whenever you want."</p><p>- "I will."</p><p>The boy walked over to his mother, she took his hand and they walked out the door.</p><p>- "That's it, we're gone! Miss us!" Anya shouted and got in the car behind Aden.</p><p>The cab drove away, leaving only tire tracks on the ground. Indra cast a leering glance at Clarke and left, realizing that it was better to leave the two of them alone.</p><p>- "Eh, too bad Aden's gone," Griffin said to herself.</p><p>- "Right. Aden's gone, and you know what that means?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>- "Um. Can I get a hint?"</p><p>- "It means you're packing up your stuff right now and leaving my house."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "That means you're packing your things now and leaving my house."</p><p>- "What? Why?"</p><p>- "Do you really asking?! Is it okay that I only left you here because Aden asked me to. But now that he's gone, you shouldn't be here anymore."</p><p>- "That's not fair. It's an illegal termination. You're kicking me out for nothing."</p><p>- "For nothing?! You mean you didn't work properly, you were cheeky, you got me drunk on marijuana and... harassed me... nothing?!" Lexa blushed a little bit and said the last phrase.</p><p>- "But I didn't know it was marijuana! And who grows it in the garden anyway? And by the way, I didn't harassed you. You provoked me!"</p><p>- "Shut up! I'll decide what and where to grow! And the fact that you're lying again proves that I'm right!"</p><p>- "I'm not lying!"</p><p>- "That's enough! I don't want to waste any more time on useless talk. Pack up and go. Now."</p><p>- "Okay, but where is my paycheck? Or should I stay hungry until I find another job?"</p><p>- "Right."</p><p>The brunette took a couple of five hundred dollar bills out of her pocket and handed them to the blonde.</p><p>- "What's this?"</p><p>- "Your paycheck."</p><p>- "Are you kidding me? The ad said you'd be paid seven thousand!"</p><p>- "Yeah, but you didn't do anything but get on my nerves. At least be happy about that."</p><p>Griffin clenched her jaw and went to her place with her words:</p><p>- "'Keep it."</p><p>«Let her go. My decision is a fair one,» Gray thought as she escorted the maid with a glance.</p><p>Clarke went into her room, slamming the door loudly, pulled her small suitcase on wheels out of the closet, and furiously began shoving her things into it.</p><p>«Ahahahaha! I got fired! Not someone, but me! Fucking hell! Couldn't last a month! One month not to say something ridiculous, to perform my duties normally, to shove my pride far away. What am I supposed to do now? I lost to Octavia, and now I have to sleep with her.»</p><p>The blonde stripped off her apron, dress, and stockings, throwing it all on the bed, remaining in her blue underwear.</p><p>«As soon as I try to do it right, this Grey shows up and drives me crazy! Ah! I was harassing her! Pfft. Since when is kissing harassing? And even if it was, it's what she wanted!»</p><p>Clarke put on her denim shorts and T-shirt, zipped up her suitcase, and left the room, slamming the door again.</p><p>- "You don't have to break down my doors," the brunette said indifferently, still standing in the same spot in the hallway.</p><p>- "I'm sorry!" Griffin replied ironically and walked past the brunette.</p><p>- "That's okay, your leaving forgives all your shenanigans. Have a nice day."</p><p>The blonde threw an annoyed look, opened the doors, and left the house.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>For the second hour, Clarke wandered around the city, trying to find a way out. As much as she hated to admit it, she had lost the bet. Now all she had to do was go home, where Blake was waiting for her, and fulfill the terms of her loss. But how could she do it? To sleep with the girl with whom she had grown up together, with whom she had shared all the secrets, discussed her first love, first kiss, with whom she had first run away to a party and tried booze, who knew all her weaknesses, fears, and always supported her. She became her sister.</p><p> It's very difficult.</p><p>«Doesn't Octavia feel the wrongness of this decision? Damn it! How infuriating this hopelessness is to me! Why did I ever agree to this stupid bet? What an idiot.»</p><p>The blonde's head was torn with all these thoughts. It was like a puzzle that was scattered all over the room, which when you put it together, you realize that all the pieces are completely different and you can't put all the pieces together.</p><p>And how does a person feel be confronted with this? Angry. annoyed... because he knows it's his fault. So, he just lashes out.</p><p>- "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Griffin screamed across the street, causing passersby to look at her like she was insane and avoid her. <br/>- "Aaaaahhhhhh! It's annoying!"</p><p>The blonde stopped talking, reached into her pocket, found thirty dollars, and approached the cab driver, who was smoking near his car.</p><p>- "Hi, can you drive me?" the blonde asked.</p><p>- "Sure, gorgeous."</p><p>- "But, I only have thirty bucks, is that enough? I'm sorry, but I don't have any more."</p><p>The man looked at the blonde, wondering if he should believe her.</p><p>- "Eh, all right, sit down."</p><p>- "Thank you, very much!"</p><p>He nodded at the car, took the suitcase from her hands and shoved it into the trunk. The blonde sat down and the car drove off. The sun began to set, the colorful summer landscape was quickly replaced by dark clouds, which made her aware of the coming spoiled weather and possible rain. But the blonde thought only about how fucked up everything was. She childishly hoped that Octavia wasn't in her house right now, or that she would tell her it was all a joke and she didn't want to sleep with her.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later Griffin stood on the doorstep of her house. The driver put the suitcase in front of her, got back in the car, and drove off in an unknown direction, leaving the blonde, like a statue standing by the door, alone. She reached for the doorknob with a trembling hand...swallowed and slowly put it down, thereby opening the door. The blue-eyed woman immediately had a view of the living room, with Blake sitting in a chair. Octavia was wearing red sexy lingerie, and was leafing through some kind of magazine without any interest. But when she felt someone's piercing gaze, she looked straight ahead and her face lit up with a winning smile.</p><p>- "Clarke!"</p><p>Octavia gets up from her seat, puts the magazine aside, walks wildly toward the blonde standing in the doorway, takes her hand... pulls her to the couch and throws her there.</p><p>- "You're finally here... I've waited so long for you to get fired," she whispered, taking a seat in Griffin's lap.</p><p>- "Wait, can't... can't we talk first?" Clarke tried to push her friend away somehow.</p><p>- "No talking. I want your mouth on something else."</p><p>- "Octi, wait..."</p><p>- "No. You lose, I win. Now it's gonna be my way."</p><p>With these words Blake kisses her, penetrating her mouth with her tongue. What was the blonde to do? Nothing but respond to the kiss. Their tongues intertwined, and Okti groaned at the pleasure she finally got.</p><p>- "God... Clarke, you're a better kisser than any of my exes," the brunette said and pressed her lips against Griffin's again.</p><p>Blake ran a cool hand under Clarke's T-shirt and moved purposefully to her breasts, and grabbed her hair with the other, tilting it to the side as she began to cover her neck in wet kisses. Clarke covered her eyes so she couldn't see her friend and somehow relieve herself of this ordeal, but instead, the image of Grey was in front of her face.</p><p>The notion that Lexa was kissing her now, that all that touching was her doing... Clarke's pulse jumped treacherously, her breath hitched, her lower abdomen felt warm, and her body began to burn... which made the first moan come off her lips and she squeezed Octavia's hips, rising higher.</p><p>- "Mmm, I like that better..." Blake groaned.</p><p>And her voice brought Clarke back to reality. She immediately opened her eyes and yanked her hands away, which made the other one grudgingly mutter.</p><p>«I can't! I can't do this with Octavia! Jesus, what's going on anyway! Grey's bitch is bugging me here, too!»</p><p>- "Octavia. Stop."</p><p>- "Shit, I knew I should have kept your mouth occupied from the start."</p><p>Listening to her friend's displeasure, Griffin tried to get up, but she was pinned against the back of the couch, an unsatisfied Blake hovered over her.</p><p>- "You've lost Clarke, so do me a favor and grant my wish."</p><p>- "Not yet. I haven't lost."</p><p>There was a momentary silence.</p><p>- "What do you mean? Didn't you get fired?"</p><p>- "Well, sort of fired... But. Any fair argument, presupposes a time to lose it. That is, the end of the day, and that means even time. 12:00. And it's now 09:40."</p><p>Octavia frowned, (as she certainly didn't like it), and got up from her friend's lap.</p><p>- "I don't get it. What the hell difference does it make? You were already fired, so what's the point of waiting twelve hours to sleep with me?"</p><p>- "I can try to make up for my firing. After all, as I recall, it's not forbidden. So, I'm going back."</p><p>- "That's insane. Lexa Grey never retracts her word. You won't make it."</p><p>- "Then you have nothing to worry about. Just wait a little longer for your winnings."</p><p>- "You're seriously gonna go to her now and leave me here alone? That's very cruel of you. Or are you following the old motto, «Turned on and not give?»" Blake laughed ironically.</p><p>- "You're the one who attacked me."</p><p>Clarke looked guiltily into Oktie's eyes and stroked her on the shoulder.</p><p>- "God, don't touch me! Or you're not going anywhere now, and I'll be accused of rape."</p><p>The blonde took her hand away, took a couple of hundred dollars from her purse, and left her house. She ran out and immediately raced to the nearest cab stand. The wind grew stronger and colder, covering the blonde's skin with goosebumps. But paying no attention to anything, she ran without stopping, occasionally glancing at her smartphone screen, or more accurately, at the time.</p><p>«Time! Time! Where the fuck is it rushing off to?! Two hours. Should be enough time to get there and try to fix this situation!»</p><p>Running around people who for some reason were also in a hurry to get somewhere, Griffin finally found herself near a cab, except some girl got in there in front of her nose and drove away, leaving the blonde panickedly looking around for another car. But there wasn't one. Plus, to her great «good fortune,» it was raining.</p><p>«Why do I get so lucky?!»</p><p>The blonde saw another cab and quickly ran toward it. But, like a replay, another girl reached for the car handle with Clarke.</p><p>- "Hey! I saw that car first!" A girl across the street was arising.</p><p>- "You're not at the bazaar to yell «I saw that blouse first!» Rolling her eyes, Griffin replied.</p><p>- "Get away from me! That car is mine!"</p><p>- "Where does it say, may I ask?"</p><p>- "Shut up and go away!"</p><p>- "All right, all right!" The blue-eyed woman took her hand away and then made a shocked expression and yelled, <br/>- "Oh, my God! Is that a falling meteorite?!"</p><p>- "What? Where?"</p><p>The girl turned away, looking in the same direction as Clarke, but Clarke took the opportunity to shoo the sassy girl away and got in the car with the words:</p><p>- "Sorry, baby, don't trust bad women!"</p><p>And the cab started to move.</p><p>- "Shit, I'm soaked, and I've lost time because of this..." Clarke complained, wringing her hair on the seat.</p><p>- "Hey! You're going to get my seat all wet!" the driver said grudgingly, looking in the rearview mirror.</p><p>- "That's right! Why didn't you say anything when I was dealing with this one?!"</p><p>- "Actually, it's none of my business."</p><p>- "Your wet seats are none of my business. Can we go any faster?"</p><p>- "It's raining hard outside, do you want to have an accident?"</p><p>- "I don't care! I don't want to sleep with my friend!"</p><p>- "Excuse me?" The man was surprised.</p><p>- "I made a bet with my friend that if I can't work for a month, I'll have to sleep with her, because for some reason she wanted to try with a girl! No, what it is?!"</p><p>- "Oh."</p><p>- "Yep. Also, my «boss» is a bitch! Although very sexy... you should see her legs, and also, when she gets mad, her eyes sparkle beautifully!"</p><p>- "Got it. So where are you going now?"</p><p>- "To my boss's. Some way to make up for getting fired."</p><p>- "All right, I'll try to go faster."</p><p>- "You better."</p><p>Clarke looked at the phone display again. 10:35. And started tapping her fingernail nervously on the lid of her smartphone.</p><p>«Okay. I'm kind of on my way to Lexa's to fix this shit..., but, what do I tell her? (Hey Lexa, I don't want to sleep with my friend for losing an argument, can you get me back to work?) Ha ha ha.»</p><p>The blonde shifted her gaze to the window, where people with and without umbrellas rushed to shelter themselves from the rain. The car picked up speed, avoiding other cars, which made Griffin very happy. Turn after turn, buildings came and went, and they finally pulled into an area of private homes. They were fine, but the car stopped about a hundred feet from Gray's house and wouldn't move.</p><p>- "What's the matter?" The blonde inquired.</p><p>- "I'm sorry, but I don't think we can go any farther. The car stalled..."</p><p>- "G-r-r, fuck!"</p><p>Clarke looked out the window, and what she saw did not make her happy. Then she looked at the time again, 11:05. She took a hundred dollars out of her shorts pocket and handed it to the driver, and got out of the car, hearing:</p><p>- "Good luck to you!"</p><p>- "Oh yes, I could use it!"</p><p>And she ran. Heavy rain like spears threw water drops at the blonde's body. Her clothes were completely wet and clinging to her body, the cold wind pierced her to the bone, her hair was tangled, and her eyeliner ran down her cheeks. But there was no stopping Griffin that easily. That's what she thought when she reached her goal. And now she was like a little stray kitten, soaked in the rain and looking for shelter. Shelter in the form of the porch of Lexa's house.</p><p>She stood in front of the door, still contemplating what to say, but after looking at the time, which read 11:20, the blonde rang the bell. One minute. The second. And Indra opens the door.</p><p>- "What are you doing here? You were fired."</p><p>- "Where is it written that I can't get a job again? М?"</p><p>- "I'd say nobody does that, but it's you."</p><p>- "That sounds like a compliment."</p><p>- "But it's not a compliment."</p><p>- "Can I come in?"</p><p>- "Come in, but try not to frighten Miss Grey with your appearance. You look like a bum."</p><p>- "I always knew you cared about me."</p><p>- "Yeah, right."</p><p>The blue-eyed woman entered the house, and Indra headed for the stairs.</p><p>- "Wait here, I'll get her."</p><p>A few minutes later Grey came down, wearing a short, sexy nightgown and a silk robe, her hair loose and her face a look of surprise and displeasure. Lexa stood in front of the blond with her hands at her sides.</p><p>- "What are you doing here, Hunter? And dressed like this."</p><p>- "Um... surprise?" Clarke barely took her eyes off her landlady's long legs and answered.</p><p>- "I don't like surprises. I fired you, so why are you here?"</p><p>- "I want to come back."</p><p>- "Huh," the brunette laughed. <br/>- "Also, what?"</p><p>- "I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry."</p><p>- "I don't care. You're fired. Period."</p><p>Clarke looked at that mask of indifferent face, and did something she never expected to do in her life. Looking into the green eyes, she slowly lowered herself to her knees. Without even noticing it, Lexa took a sharp breath, and her eyes widened.</p><p>- "I'm very ashamed of my behavior, Miss Grey. I understand that you have a right to be angry with me, because I've done something stupid. And I know that. You've put up with all my jokes and my lack of work for so long, and now you must think I've had the nerve to come to you after I've been fired."</p><p>- "That's what I think."</p><p>- "But, I apologize. From now on, no more banter or jokes, only work and only seriousness. Anything you say will be fulfilled in the same second. And I promise to treat your needs as my own, and your garden as my own."</p><p>«Fuck, why does that sound like a wedding vow?» Griffin thought, but kept all her seriousness.</p><p>But then a fleeting smile flashed across Grey's face.</p><p>- "Garden? Are you serious?"</p><p>- "Of course, I'll personally keep an eye on your «mint.»"</p><p>Lexa stared silently into the blue eyes, then looked over the blonde completely. And despite the look of an «abandoned kitten,» she couldn't help but admit that the clothes stuck to Clarke's body and drips of water running down her arms, shoulders, neck, and thighs looked very spectacular. And tangled hair and smeared mascara, like after sex in the shower.</p><p>- "Okay, but if you make one mistake..."</p><p>- "I won't."</p><p>Still on her knees, Clarke took the brunette's hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it softly, keeping her eyes on the green.</p><p>- "I promise."</p><p>Lexa felt the blood rush to her face, pulled her hand out, and moved back toward the stairs, throwing it over her shoulder:</p><p>- "You can stay here. You know where your room is, you know where the bathroom is. From tomorrow, you'll take up your duties."</p><p>- "Of course, Miss Grey."</p><p>«Gosh!!! Thank you-thank you! I knew you wouldn't leave your favorite without help!!!»</p><p>«Okay, now I'm going to go and wash it all off myself... feh, I'm disgusted myself.»</p><p>Clarke went to the bathroom, leaving muddy footprints behind her, not even aware of how Grey was feeling. In fact, immediately running into her room, the brunette leaned against the door, slumped down, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat.</p><p>«Fuck. I got her back...»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa couldn't find her place in the morning. She realized that she had emotionally brought the blonde back, and now she would have to put up with her presence in this house again. But that wasn't what bothered her so much. It was how she felt the moment the maid knelt in front of her.</p><p>Superiority. Complete power over this girl, who by her mere appearance spoke of defiance, knelt before her. The fact that Clarke had no choice, that she didn't want to say words of apology, promise total submission, but said it anyway... gave Lexa the kind of power that made her herself feel scared. The desires that popped into her head, worth closing her eyes, only made it worse and broke her control.</p><p>«No, no... go away!»</p><p>Grey grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to chase away the frank fantasies that had been coming one after another since last night starring Alex.</p><p>«Goddamn it! How much more of this?!»</p><p>And then the brunette remembered Mr. Kane's words... «You like to keep all in control...» «That's why you're so hooked on the maid, because she wasn't what you thought she'd be...» «She annoys you not because she doesn't do her job well, but because she's the object of your lust...»</p><p>«No, I just have an unhealthy head, that's what it is.»</p><p>The brunette took a breath and patted her cheeks to get back to reality somehow. She gathered all her common sense and went downstairs to see Indra. The woman was cooking something in the kitchen again, which made Grey wonder where all that food went after all.</p><p>- "Good morning, Miss Grey."</p><p>- "If only it were..." the green-eyed woman muttered to herself.<br/>
- "Where's Alex?"</p><p>- "Cleaning up the attic."</p><p>- "Is she?"</p><p>- "Yes. She's already cleaned the living room and the hallway, by the way."</p><p>Lexa, not believing everything she heard, quickly found herself in the living room and started checking all the places where the maid might have hidden the trash, but it was nowhere to be found. The hallway appeared clean, too, and the floors without a deluge of water.</p><p>«Does she really need this job that badly? She made good.»</p><p>- "Good morning, Miss Grey."</p><p>Lexa turned around at that familiar husky voice and swallowed nervously. There was that uniform again. The blonde stood with a rag in her hand and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, which looked very nice.</p><p>«I've got to change this uniform, I'd rather let her walk around like a nun.»</p><p>- "I see you've mended your ways. Good for you."</p><p>- "I'm trying. Would you like something?"</p><p>«Yeah. Of course I do. You.»</p><p>- "Make me a coffee."</p><p>- "Okay. Can I get you anything else?"</p><p>«Bring yourself.»</p><p>- "No. Take it to my office, I'll work."</p><p>- "Whatever you say, Miss Grey."</p><p>Griffin ran to the kitchen for coffee and Lexa to her office. Even though she said she was going to work, she knew she wasn't going to get much out of it, since she wasn't in the mood at all.</p><p>She walked over to the desk and sat in a chair, looking at the sheets of different clothes. After a couple of minutes, the door opened, a maid came in with a cup of aromatic liquid, and placed it on the table in front of the hostess. Grey nodded her thanks and took a sip of the hot, still looking at the drawings.</p><p>- "It's very pretty," the blonde commented.</p><p>- "I don't think so."</p><p>- "It really is. Your clothes are very unusual and beautiful."</p><p>- "Do you know anything about it?"</p><p>- "A little. But... you know, your images lack something... colorful, vital."</p><p>Lexa looked at the sketches, and if something inside suggested that the blonde was right, but Grey shoved the thought away.</p><p>- "Look, don't you have a job?"</p><p>- "I guess not."</p><p>- "So go help Indra in the kitchen."</p><p>- "Do you want her to stab me?"</p><p>- "I agree. Indra doesn't tolerate anyone in the kitchen during cooking. Well, then, clean up the living room."</p><p>- "I already did."</p><p>- "Corridor."</p><p>- "Done."</p><p>- "My bedroom."</p><p>- "Also."</p><p>- "Attic."</p><p>- "Of course."</p><p>«Shit! What's wrong? Why is she getting good at her job? Not that I'm not happy, but now, she's always in front of me.»</p><p>- "Just go do something. Don't distract me."</p><p>- "Whatever you say, Miss Grey."</p><p>Griffin followed in an incomprehensible direction, and the brunette sighed in relief.</p><p>«God. give me strength.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat on a swing in the garden and basked in the warm rays of the sun. The silence, the light breeze, and the birds singing made the atmosphere peaceful, and the beauty that surrounded the girl was magical. Nothing seemed to be able to spoil the moment. Except for the annoying sound of a text message. Griffin pulled out her phone from her apron and opened the notification.</p><p>
  <i>«Octavia: - " I take it you somehow miraculously managed to get back. Yes?"»<br/>«Clarke: - "I know you're very happy for me."»<br/>«Octavia: - "Bitch."»<br/>«Clarke: - "And I love you."»<br/>«Octavia: - "Don't forget, you have to work there for four more days. You never know what might happen."»</i>
</p><p>The blonde frowned, running through all the bad options of what could happen, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "What do you mean?"»<br/>«Octavia: - "Nothing in particular. It's just that we have a meeting tomorrow with that Grey of yours. It's going to be fun;)"»<br/>«Clarke: - "Don't you dare set me up!»</i>
</p><p>And there's silence in response.</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "Octavia, I said don't you dare!"»<br/>«- "Octie, I'll kill you!"»</i>
</p><p>- "Fuck!" The maid cursed softly and shoved the phone back into her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Alex!" shouted Grey, looking at herself in the mirror in the hall.</p><p>- "Yes, yes! I'm here."</p><p>The panting maid came running in and remained standing there with her mouth hanging open. What she saw made her heart leap, her body go weak, and her thoughts tangle. In front of her stood Lexa, in a white, classic knee-length dress with a great neckline at the back and black heels that looked perfect on her slender legs. Her hair was braided and rested on her right shoulder, and light makeup added expression to her image.</p><p>- "Hello? Hunter, are you asleep?"</p><p>- "Uh... I... yes."</p><p>-" Yes, what? Are you asleep?"</p><p>- "Uh, no, I-I'm fine. So, what did you want?"</p><p>Clarke tried to concentrate and look only at her hostess's face, but her gaze was drawn like a magnet to the brunette's slender body and long legs. Gray noticed it and mentally smiled at the reaction, which made her self-esteem skyrocket.</p><p>- "Get my purse, I think I left it in the bedroom."</p><p>- "Y-yes, right away..."</p><p>The maid turned, and quickly ran to the second floor, but not to fetch the thing as quickly as possible, but to curb her emotions.</p><p>- "Titus, where the hell are you?" Grey was on the phone.</p><p>- "I'm on my way to your house."</p><p>- "Hurry up, I don't want to be late. We must show that we are determined to make this partnership work."</p><p>- "I know. I'm already here. I'll wait for you in the car."</p><p>- "I'll meet you in the car." Lexa ended the call and yelled:<br/>
- "Alex, where the hell are you?!"</p><p>- "Nowhere! Here's your purse..." the panting blonde held out her purse.<br/>
- "And you're this..."</p><p>- "What?" the brunette didn't understand.</p><p>- "Well it's..."</p><p>- "It what?"</p><p>- "Very beautiful..." said Clarke and blushed, and so did Lexa.</p><p>- "Thank you..."</p><p>Grey took the thing and hurried out. Titus was waiting for her outside in a white Porsche. The brunette got into the car, threw the folder in the back seat, and they drove off.</p><p>Griffin looked out the window after them, picked up her smartphone, and texted Octavia again.</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "Don't do anything wrong. It would be not fair."»</i>
</p><p>But there was no reply.<br/>
The blue-eyed woman sighed wearily and sat back in her chair.</p><p>«The only thing left to do is pray.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>It had been hours since Grey had left, and the maid, free from all instructions, had fallen asleep in her chair. But not for long. The front door slammed loudly, causing Clarke to jump open her eyes, and the furious landlady appeared in the living room, her eyes filled with rage.</p><p>- "You!" she pointed a finger at the blonde.</p><p>- "W-what?" The blonde was frightened by this behavior.</p><p>- "You're a goddamn liar! Why didn't I notice I had a snake on my chest before?"</p><p>- "Miss Grey, what's wrong?"</p><p>- "You tell me, you liar!"</p><p>- "Tell you what? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>- "Pah-ha-ha! You've got a lot of nerve asking me that!"</p><p>- "Will you tell me what's wrong?!"</p><p>- "Okay... What the hell are you doing in my house, Clarke Griffin?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Griffin stood up abruptly, assuming a sitting position, and shook her head.</p><p>«Dream? Phew. God, thank you! It's a dream... too realistic, but it's a dream.»</p><p>The blonde rubbed her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut to make sure she came to her senses. Before she could do so, however, the door slammed loudly and an angry Grey appeared in the hallway, staring at the maid, who immediately shuddered.</p><p>«No. It's not what I think... please... it's not,» the blue-eyed prayed to herself.</p><p>- "Clarke Griffin!" she shouted, raising her hands to the ceiling. Immediately Titus walked in, shaking his head.<br/>
- "Damn Clarke Griffin! No, she's the most incompetent I've ever seen! I mean, I'm doing her the favor of being her partner, and she doesn't even bother to honor me with her presence!"</p><p>- "Actually, we're the ones who need her help, not her."</p><p>- "So what?! Does that mean she can't even come to the meeting? And how would that kind of non-seriousness affect our cooperation? That's terrible. An irresponsible girl who has no idea how to work!"</p><p>- "Hey," Griffin said without thinking, </p><p>- "What is it, Alex?"</p><p>- "Uh, yes. Your hair's just a little messed up," the maid twisted.</p><p>- "What are you talking about? Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation?"</p><p>- "I'm sorry."</p><p>- "Go to your room."</p><p>Clarke nodded and ran toward her bedroom, only she stopped around the corner and started listening.</p><p>- "Lexa, calm down. After all, this wasn't a contract signing, just a business meeting to discuss all the nuances."</p><p>- "Still, how can the director of a company and one of the best designers in New York be so indifferent?"</p><p>- "What makes you think that? Maybe she's very responsible and punctual..."</p><p>- "A person with a last name like a cartoon can't be normal."</p><p>«What?! She's fucking crazy! Name calling in front of ME!» the maid around the corner boiled over.</p><p>- "Maybe she had an important meeting or something."</p><p>- "And I'm not important?!"</p><p>- "You got it wrong! Jesus, just don't do anything stupid! We need them."</p><p>- "I-I know. It just pisses me off."</p><p>- "You need to calm down. Have some peppermint tea, you'll feel better."</p><p>- "Well, no... not with peppermint."</p><p>- "Suit yourself. All right, you rest. I gotta go."</p><p>- "All right." (sighs)</p><p>Titus left, and the brunette angrily threw her purse on the couch and went to her room.</p><p>«Hmm... she was so pissed off at my absence from this meeting. It's funny. She's so... sexy when she's angry. So she also needs me...that's interesting.»</p><p>Griffin grinned at her thoughts and went into her room. She took out her sketchbook, opened it, took out her phone, and took a picture of the drawing, texting it:</p><p>
  <i>«Clarke: - "Do it within a week."»<br/>
«Raven: - "That's not much time. Is it something special?"»<br/>
«Clarke: - "Yes. Very special. Don't let me down."»<br/>
«Raven: - "Don't be afraid. I'll do it in the best way.)"»<br/>
«Clarke: - "I know.)"»</i>
</p><p>The blonde smiled, put the notebook away in her desk, and walked out of her bedroom and straight outside. She walked around the garden and headed toward a large clearing not far from Gray's house, where there were so many different flowers that glistened in the sun from the raindrops of the past. She took a couple of pictures and picked one flower. Then a second. A third. More... and more... until she had a small bouquet. With a satisfied look, Clarke walked toward the house. But as she passed the lily bed, she noticed one broken flower, picked it up, and went inside.</p><p>- "I hope you didn't pick that in Lexa's garden." Indra met her on the doorstep.</p><p>- "No, why?"</p><p>- "It's just... That's where they would have buried you."</p><p>- "Oh."</p><p>- "Sure, why do you think there's no gardener here? Lexa takes care of her own flowers."</p><p>- "That's what I realized the first time I saw her as a gardener, which was hilarious."</p><p>- "I hope you didn't tell her that?"</p><p>- "Um... I did."</p><p>- "Then I don't understand why the hell you're still here."</p><p>The woman shook her head and headed outside.</p><p>«To be honest, I don't understand why she puts up with me so much either...but I'm glad she did.»</p><p>The blonde went up to the second floor, knocked on the door of Lexa's office, but hearing nothing back, went in, looked around the room completely, and seeing the vase she was looking for, hurriedly took it.</p><p>- "What are you doing?" asked the brunette who entered, and the maid twitched in fright.</p><p>- "I... I just wanted to put the bouquet in a vase..."</p><p>- "And why?"</p><p>- "What do you mean why? It's always nice to have flowers in the house. They kind of create a special atmosphere."</p><p>- "Wait, where did these flowers come from? From my garden?"</p><p>- "No, no, I picked them in a clearing near your house."</p><p>- "Then, why do you have a lily from my flowerbed?"</p><p>- "It was broken, probably because of yesterday's rain, and I couldn't leave it lying around."</p><p>- "I see... Well, all right."</p><p>The maid put down the vase with the bouquet and walked toward the exit, stopping by the door and the hostess.</p><p>- "Did you want something?" Grey asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>- "I wanted to tell you... that these lilies were meant for you..."</p><p>Clarke, taking her time to weave the flower into the brunette's already loose hair, slowly ran her fingers over her cheek, causing Lexa to open her lips with a sharp breath, and quietly walked out of the office.</p><p>«What was that?» was the thought of both girls, whose pulse had already forgotten its normal state in each other's presence. Griffin ran into her room and collapsed on her bed, covering her face with her hands.</p><p>«I wasn't controlling myself. I don't even know what came over me. I just wanted to do it. Madness.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Clarke looked out the window. The lights in the room, as well as in the whole house, were off, and only the moonlight illuminating the room separated the blonde's silhouette from the rest of the darkness. She looked at the phone screen at 00:01.</p><p>«Three days to go.»</p><p>«And where has all my joy gone? No idea.»</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next morning.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gray sat on the couch in the living room and leaned over her desk, scribbling something in her notebook. She looked at the clock that hung on her arm. She leaned back and stretched, stretching her tired muscles. Just then someone else's warm hands, but it was obvious whose hands were on her shoulders.</p><p>- "Alex?"</p><p>- "Your neck seems to be hurting... I'll help."</p><p>The maid began to gently but palpably massage Lexa's shoulders and neck, pressing her fingers on all the sensitive points. The brunette relaxed and closed her eyes, not noticing how she began to moan from the pleasant sensations. From these sounds Griffin's imagination played out by all means, and not realizing her own actions, running her hand into the thick soft hair. Lexa, absorbed in pleasure, completely forgot whose hands were in her hair and threw her head back. The blonde gazed at her mistress' relaxed face and couldn't help but admit that she wanted to touch it again. To kiss those plump, ajar lips that made the best sound in the world to her ears.</p><p>«All right, Griffin! Come to your senses! Brain in place, control on watch!»</p><p>The blonde's hands froze as her brain struggled with emotion, Grey opened her eyes, at which point Indra walked in, catching the two of them in this position. Lexa leveled herself, picked up her pencil, and pretended to work.</p><p>- "Thank you. You're dismissed, Alex."</p><p>The maid blinked a few times and hurried outside to get some fresh air, because the house was getting unreal hot.</p><p>- "Indra, did you want something?" Lexa asked nonchalantly.</p><p>- "Yes. I wanted to ask for a couple of days off."</p><p>- "What? I mean... this is unexpected. Did something happen?"</p><p>- "I have to go to Gustus'. Tomorrow's the anniversary of his death."</p><p>- "Shit... with this job, I completely forgot about it. Of course you can go. And I'd like to keep you company..."</p><p>- "Don't worry. I know things aren't going well for you right now. Don't waste time. Gustus would be proud of you."</p><p>- "I know he would. He replaced my father after he died and taught me a lot. I'll never forget his support and love. Never."</p><p>- "And he knows that. So, you'd better stay, finish your business and show me why he said you were special, Lexa."</p><p>- "Thank you, Indra."</p><p>- "You're welcome."</p><p>The woman smiled and walked away, leaving the brunette alone, who was immersed in memories.</p><p>«If you were alive...you wouldn't have let me go down like this. You wouldn't have let me show weakness. You wouldn't have let me bring her back. Except, I have no regrets.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the kitchen having dinner. Why together? It was unclear. The blonde diligently stared only at her plate and chewed silently. And Grey stared at the blonde across the table without looking away, and twirled her wine glass in her hand.</p><p>«Nothing. Silence. Not a single joke or sarcasm in two days. I can't help but admit that she looks very nice in silence, but... why does her silence annoy me?» The brunette drained her glass in one gulp.</p><p>- "Alex... don't you want a drink?"</p><p>Griffin stared at her hostess in surprise, not knowing if she was seriously asking.</p><p>- "Uh, no, thanks."</p><p>- "No? Well, what's the problem? You don't drink?"</p><p>- "Well, sometimes..."</p><p>- "Sometimes, but you don't want with me?"</p><p>- "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry if that's what you think."</p><p>- "Pour me another one."</p><p>The blue-eyed woman nodded, took the bottle and filled the glass.</p><p>- "Now, have a drink."</p><p>- "What?"</p><p>- "Have a drink."</p><p>- "I don't want it."</p><p>- "Drink," said the green-eyed woman sternly.</p><p>- "No. I don't want it."</p><p>- "Drink it now."</p><p>The blonde pressed her lips together, took the liquor, drank it in one gulp, set it on the table, and looked straight into Grey's eyes. She took the bottle and poured more.</p><p>- "Do that again."</p><p>- "What are you trying to do?"</p><p>- "I want you to drink it."</p><p>- "Why are you making me do this?"</p><p>- "Because I want you to do it."</p><p>- "What do you want?"</p><p>- "I want you to empty this glass."</p><p>- "All right."</p><p>The maid took the alcohol again, got up from the table, walked over to the sink and poured the contents into it, looking at the brunette.</p><p>- "Done."</p><p>- "Are you... cheeky?"</p><p>- "I'm sorry. Her hand shook and it poured out."</p><p>«Again! 'Excuse me' and 'I'm sorry.' This bloody politeness on her part is starting to piss me off!»</p><p>- "You can go."</p><p>- "Good night, Miss Grey."</p><p>Clarke nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Lexa glanced at her, leaned back in her chair, and tucked her hair back.</p><p>«I know it was stupid to make her drink. But, I thought she would snap and say something with her usual sarcasm. Maybe that wasn't okay of me, because I wanted her to be submissive, and now I was trying to get her off, but I wanted to hear that sassy part of her. Which for some reason didn't work out for me.»</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A couple of days later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa strolled through the garden, immersed in her own thoughts. She felt more alone than ever now. Anya and Aden weren't going to come yet, since she was busy getting a divoce. Indra had not returned yet. And there was no one else in the house. Well, almost none. Her maid acted submissive and silent, and if until the moment when Grey had made her drink, the blonde had at least talked, after that day, it was like she ignored everything the brunette had said and just did her job. To all of Lexa's made-up grievances, Griffin's only response was «I'm sorry, I'll fix it now» «I'm sorry» and «whatever you say, Miss Grey.»</p><p>«How long is this going to last? A day? Two? A week? A month?»</p><p>«Okay. We'll put it off until later. There's unfinished business right now.»</p><p>The green-eyed woman walked quickly into the house, spotted the maid who was dusting the antique sideboard, stood beside it, and began twisting the tie on her shirt.</p><p>- "Alex, I need your help. Let's go."</p><p>Without saying anything, the blonde followed Grey. They went into the brunette's room, she took the big painting and went back downstairs.</p><p>- "This painting was sent to me by an acquaintance. I want to hang it up."</p><p>- "Okay."</p><p>Lexa handed it to Clarke and started looking at the walls, wondering where to hang this work of art.</p><p>- "Hmm... I think it should go above the fireplace."</p><p>- "Now."</p><p>Blue-eyed took a chair, put it next to the fireplace, climbed on it, and put the painting against the wall.</p><p>- "Right there?"</p><p>- "Well... no, to the right..."</p><p>The blonde did as she was told.</p><p>- "Not so much to the right... now to the left."</p><p>Clarke once again outweighed.</p><p>- "To the left... but, no, to the right..."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Griffin repeated.</p><p>- "No. Something's wrong. Maybe it... needs to be higher."</p><p>The maid lifted.</p><p>- "It's still not right. We should hang it in the center of the living room, come on."</p><p>The blonde got up from her chair, picked it up, and walked over to the brunette who was looking at the blank wall in the center.</p><p>- "Yes. I think it would be perfect here."</p><p>She stood back in her chair and presented the picture to the wall.</p><p>- "To the right... even more to the right... now higher. No, you're off course, now it's crooked. Left..."</p><p>«Is she mocking me now, or what?»</p><p>Sighing irritably, Griffin moved to the left.</p><p>- "There you go. That's great. Or not. I think it's more to the right."</p><p>- "I think it's fine as it is," the blue-eyed said quietly. Which didn't escape Grey's notice, and she held back a tearing grin.</p><p>- "No. It's not. To the right."</p><p>- "To the right?"</p><p>- "Um... well, it's okay, but it could be better."</p><p>Griffin let that slide past her ears and started hooking it on the nail that had already been hammered in. After a few minutes, she managed it after all, and stood up with a sigh of relief. She turned around and Lexa was gone. Just as she was about to put the chair away, she heard:</p><p>- "Alex! Get over here right now!"</p><p>Clarke quickly ran to the call. She climbed the stairs, turned the corner, and stopped in the passageway of the brunette's bedroom. The mistress herself, picked up something dark and long from the bed and handed it to the maid.</p><p>- "It's your new uniform."</p><p>Clarke picked up a black dress, with long sleeves and a collar that would definitely be below her knees, and looked at Lexa incomprehensibly.</p><p>- "You're not serious, are you?"</p><p>- "Of course I'm serious. I'll give you more socks."</p><p>- "This is ... I do not know what. You can't even call it a uniform."</p><p>- "I think it's much better than the one you're wearing. I like it. Change."</p><p>- "What's that for? I like this one better."</p><p>- "I don't."</p><p>- "But I have to wear it."</p><p>- "At least I can see you."</p><p>- "So don't look."</p><p>- "Don't act up. Wear what i give you."</p><p>- "I'm already dressed. I don't want another one."</p><p>- "I don't care. Put it on."</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "No? You're telling ME, no?"</p><p>- "Exactly. I don't know what you're getting at, but it's nonsense. I do everything you say, unconditionally and quickly, just as I promised when I came back. But you've been picking on every little thing, and I want to know why. What's wrong with you? You wanted me to be serious, and I'm trying. So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>- "I don't have to answer to you."</p><p>- "You do now."</p><p>- "No, i don't."</p><p>- "I want to know."</p><p>- "You want a lot."</p><p>- "That's enough already!" shouted the blonde and Lexa flinched.<br/>
- "You just can't tell you're bored, so you decide to do all this?!"</p><p>- "What a nonsense?!"</p><p>- "What you're doing is bullshit! You wanted to play mistress, whom no one dares to contradict, so I played along, and now you're bored with all the pleasing and you've decided to piss me off!"</p><p>- "Who needs you to piss you off?!"</p><p>- "Obviously you!"</p><p>- "Shut up!"</p><p>- "You first!"</p><p>- "Don't tell me what to do!"</p><p>- "And you, to me!"</p><p>Sparks flew from the eyes of one and the other, and the girls glared at each other, fists clenched, ready to kill each other. But instead...</p><p>- "Bitch!" shouted the brunette.</p><p>- "Hypocrite!" replied the blonde.</p><p>One. Second. Griffin drops her form, pulls Lexa by the neck and kisses with all the fury that boiled through her whole body, instantly deepening the kiss, feeling the response from the side. </p><p>Grey grabbed her blond hair, insatiably exploring such desirable lips, bitingly and pulling them away. She pushed the blonde toward the bed, breaking the kiss and tossing her onto the soft surface, immediately hovering on top of her, tearing off her apron and tossing a aside. </p><p>The blonde pulled Lexa by her tie and covered her lips again, opening her shirt with force, hearing the torn buttons fall to the floor. The brunette somehow undid the zipper on the blonde's uniform, pulling it down and throwing off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and tie.</p><p>- "You've played the game!" Lexa whispered.</p><p>- "Who's to say..." the other replied curtly.</p><p>Grey's bra and shorts and Griffin's underwear were within sight in seconds, leaving both eagerly considering each other's bodies, immediately beginning to cover with caresses and kisses, tearing demanding sounds from their lips. </p><p>The brunette squeezed her knee between Clarke's legs, and she let out a lewd moan, giving in closer with her hips, grasping her mistress' shoulders. Lexa ran a trail of wet kisses down her neck... her collarbones... her breasts... bitingly and sucking on her nipples, going lower, down to her desired spot.</p><p>- "God... Lexa..."</p><p>Clarke wanted to reach closer to her again, but Lexa pulled her tie off, took the blonde's hands and crossed them over her head, tying them tightly with the fabric to the bars of the bed. Griffin mumbled unhappily, trying to wrench her hand away, but to no avail. The brunette ran her tongue along the cleavage and went down. Threw the maid's legs over her shoulders and grazed her lips against the aroused flesh.</p><p>- "God!" The blonde cried out, throwing her head back.</p><p>Grey ran her tongue over the wet folds, rising again to her breasts, listening to the blonde's pleas, and entered her sharply with two fingers, starting to move immediately. Clarke wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist (which were still in her stockings), starting to move at a pace and closed her eyes. But Lexa stopped, took her by the chin and turned her toward her.</p><p>- "Look at me."</p><p>- "O-ke-y..."</p><p>The green-eyed woman continued her teasing action at an indefinite pace, kissing the soft skin and leaving red marks. The blonde beneath her wriggled with dissatisfaction, her ribcage rising and falling every second, her eyes glistening with the fire of passion, and moans coming louder and louder from her parted lips.</p><p>- "L-Lexa..."</p><p>- "What's the matter? Tell me..." the brunette mocked.</p><p>- "Don't... torture... me..."</p><p>- "Who's asking like that? А?"</p><p>Lexa stopped altogether and gazed into Griffin's face with a cheeky grin.</p><p>- "Please..." Clarke pleaded, almost crying.</p><p>- "Well, if you're asking..."</p><p>Grey moved quickly, pressing her thumb to the desired point, feeling the blonde's approaching orgasm, covered her lips in a demanding kiss, stifling a cry of pleasure, feeling the muscles around her fingers tighten and her body beneath it arches and twitches with a slight cramp.</p><p>Lexa slowly stepped out of her and lay down beside her. Both girls breathed heavily, withdrawing from the adrenaline. The brunette released Clarke's hands, and she took the opportunity to flip the green-eyed onto her back, sit on top of her and kissed her gently, first on the lips, then on her cheek and the back of her ear, whispering:</p><p>- "It's time to punish you, Miss Grey..."</p><p>- "Mmmm..."</p><p>From such a sexy voice, Lexa remembered that she still hadn't gotten a relaxation, and wrapped her arms around the hot body opposite, pressing her lips against the throbbing vein on her neck. The blonde entered her, going lower and covering her firm breasts with kisses, receiving in return a moan of pleasure and streaks of nails on her back. The blonde pressed herself against the swarthy body, increasing her pace and biting lightly on her chin.</p><p>- "Alex... I..."</p><p>- "Shh..."</p><p>Griffin covered her mouth with a kiss, running her tongue over her soft lips, speeding up the pace to the limit, bringing Lexa to a peak, and she arched her back with a loud groan.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The blonde ran her finger down the long tattoo on Gray's back, but the brunette slept peacefully, only feeling her touch through her sleep, and smiled. The blue-eyed ran her hand through her silky hair to her cheek and gently touched her lips in a reverent kiss.</p><p>«I want this moment to last forever. But I'm not a magician.»</p><p>Clarke looked at the clock that hung on the wall and took her hand away from the brunette's face. 00:07.</p><p>«Time is up. The bet is over. I win.»</p><p>Griffin quietly stood up, took a notebook from the nightstand, ripped out a leaf, and took a pen and wrote a few lines. Put the paper down in a prominent place, threw one last look at Gray's sleeping face, picked up her things, and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "You won," Blake said disappointedly, lying in Griffin's bed.</p><p>- "Yeah," the blonde replied.</p><p>- "That sucks. Maybe the loser gets a consolation prize, like a kiss from you?"</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "That sucks."</p><p>- "It's two in the morning, you're in my bed, where do I sleep?"</p><p>- "Lie next to me. I'll move over."</p><p>- "Why don't you go to the guest room?"</p><p>- "You're kicking me out?!" Octavia resented.</p><p>- "No. But I want to sleep, not fend off your advances all night."</p><p>- "I'll behave myself. Lie down."</p><p>Clarke sighed tiredly, walked over to the closet, took off her blouse, staying in her bra, and Octavia noticed the nail stripes on her friend's back, but she didn't say anything. After all, it was clear enough. Griffin put on a long T-shirt and shorts and lay in bed, turning off the light. Octavia moved closer and hugged the blonde.</p><p>- "Sweet dreams, Clarke."</p><p>- "You, too, Oktie."</p><p>The blue-eyed girl covered her eyes, contemplating what she'd done, and her heart felt even heavier.</p><p>«I left her. After everything that happened, I left. I feel like shit, but I had to. I'll give her time to think about it all. Because in myself...I've figured it out.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Alex..." Grey mumbled sleepily, fumbling for the blonde on the bed. But she wasn't here. Lexa immediately opened her eyes and sat up sharply, looking around. There was no one there.<br/>
- "What? What the hell? Where had she gone?"</p><p>The brunette got up, put on her silk robe, and walked over to the bathroom. Silence. She opened the door to make sure, but there really was no one there.</p><p>- "Maybe... Did she go to her room?"</p><p>The brunette left the bedroom, went downstairs, opened the door of the maid's room, but it was clean and tidy.</p><p>- "That's right! She's in the kitchen!"</p><p>Almost stumbling, Gray ran in quickly. But again, all was quiet and clean.</p><p>- "No... this is crazy."</p><p>«Where did she go?»</p><p>«The garden! She likes to go there! Need to put something on and look outside.»</p><p>Lexa ran into her room, opened her closet, grabbed her underwear, T-shirt, and jeans, and sat down on her bed to get dressed. Trying to button her bra as quickly as possible, she casually glanced at the nightstand and noticed a note. She swallowed. Picked it up and read it:</p><p>
  <b>«I'm quitting, Miss Grey. I'm really sorry I had to leave you like this. But it's the right thing to do. I hope to see you again soon. Alex.»</b>
</p><p>- "Is this... a joke?" The green-eyed girl sat in a stupor, staring at the sheet.<br/>
- "She dumped me! Just like that! Fuck."</p><p>Grey crumpled up the note and threw it to the back of the room. She didn't even know what she was feeling more right now. Anger or resentment? Probably both equally. Right. And who would like being dumped in the morning after an incredible night of lovemaking? No one.</p><p>«Take it easy... take it easy... After all, what did I expect from this girl? Besides...that's her business. We just slept together. It was just sex. Let her go wherever she wants and don't come back. I don't care what her reasons were or why she did it. I don't care.»</p><p>The brunette put on a T-shirt and pants. She looked in the mirror and headed to her office. And it would have been all right if it hadn't been for those damn flowers Clarke had put in the vase. Gray touched a green leaf, rewarding it with a long stare. Then, she tossed the vase to the floor and slammed it on the table.</p><p>«Who am I kidding! I care! Why did she leave!!! What's wrong? Is it because of me? Did I do something to hurt her? Why the fuck?!»</p><p>«Quiet... need to calm down and think hard.»</p><p>«Titus! He must know everything, after all, he's the one who hired her!»</p><p>The brunette picked up her phone, dialed a number, and put the cell phone to her ear.</p><p>- "Hello."</p><p>- "Titus. I need Alex's number."</p><p>- "Alex who?"</p><p>- "My maid!"</p><p>- "Ahh... I see. But I don't have one."</p><p>- "You don't?"</p><p>- "Um, I didn't take her number."</p><p>- "Are you serious?! She came to apply for a job at my house, anything could have happened, a fire, a robbery, a flood, but you didn't get her number to call in cases like this?!"</p><p>- "I didn't think she'd be with you that long, so I didn't take her number or give her mine! What happened anyway?"</p><p>- "She quit."</p><p>- "So what? What difference does it make?"</p><p>- "I do care!"</p><p>- "All right, all right, calm down, what can I do?"</p><p>«What should he do? He can't do anything. Or... he can.»</p><p>- "Get me everything on her."</p><p>- "What do you mean?"</p><p>- "I want to know everything you can find about her and her life!"</p><p>- "Okay, but it's not going to be easy."</p><p>- "You have two hours. Or this is goodbye."</p><p>- "Hey, Lex, what are you doing? I told you I'd make it quick."</p><p>- "Two hours is plenty. That's it."</p><p>Lexa put the phone back on the table, running her hand through her hair.</p><p>«I'm going to find you and make you tell me that important reason why you left me. And then, I'll have you.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Oh... I'm so hungry, should we order food?" Blake complained, clutching her stomach.</p><p>- "Whatever you want," Griffin replied indifferently.</p><p>- "What's the matter with you? You're not yourself. Where's your sense of humor?"</p><p>- "Took a vacation."</p><p>- "I don't get it. You won. And judging by the stripes on your back and the hickeys on your neck, you slept with Lexa, New York's most popular model and designer. And it was definitely her, because there's no one else in her house but Indra, and you wouldn't sleep with this Miss Terminator. I can't help but admit that it gets me, but still, Lexa is very hot. So I'll say it again: What's wrong?"</p><p>«I have no idea why she knows me so well.»</p><p>- "I left her after we slept together. And now, I feel like shit."</p><p>- "Does it suck because you can't do it again, or because you want more?"</p><p>«There's no point in hiding it or denying it.»</p><p>- "Because I want more."</p><p>- "Then why did you leave?"</p><p>- "Because, I know her. She would have pretended it was just sex and it was no big deal. And then we'd both feel awkward after that night."</p><p>- "What if you're wrong?"</p><p>- "But if I'm wrong, and it's has to mean something for her either... we'll find out in three days."</p><p>- "Oh. I see what you mean. Okay, you've thought this through pretty well. But if it doesn't go the way you expect it to?"</p><p>- "I... I know she'll come looking for me. She's too proud to let it go and not know the reason I left."</p><p>- "Looking for you? Did you tell her you're Clarke Griffin?"</p><p>- "No. She'll look for me like Alex Hunter, but she won't find anything."</p><p>- "I see. But it's not a problem."</p><p>- "It's not a problem."</p><p>The blond shrugged and pulled out her phone.</p><p>- "Shit! That means... I don't have a car anymore!" Blake finally got it and tapped herself on the forehead.</p><p>- "Don't worry about it. I thought about it and realized I don't need your car."</p><p>- "You don't? Why not?"</p><p>- "Because, in this argument, I got more than a car. A lot more."</p><p>- "And what is that?"</p><p>- "Gray."</p><p>- "Lexa? But you said you didn't know about what was in her head and what your sex meant to her."</p><p>- "That's true. But she's already mine. Or definitely will be. All have to do is tell her that."</p><p>- "Oh-oh-oh! I want to see it!"</p><p>- "You want to see a lot!"</p><p>«Crap, I already sound like her!»</p><p>«But, what I said to Octavia is true. She's already mine.»</p><p>The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Clarke looked at her friend in surprise.</p><p>- "Have you ordered anything yet?" Griffin asked.</p><p>- "No. I wasn't expecting anyone."</p><p>- "You make it sound like it's your house."</p><p>- "Come on, you better go open up."</p><p>The blonde went to the door, opened it, and there she was, Abby Griffin herself. A stately woman in her fifties, in a strict beige business dress, and a high ponytail on the back of her head.</p><p>- "Mom?" the blonde looked surprised, but the woman walked silently inside.</p><p>- "Who meets a mother like that?"</p><p>- "Um, well, you're just not a frequent visitor, so I'm surprised."</p><p>- "Oh, Abby, hi." Blake peeked out of the living room.</p><p>- "Hi, Octavia."</p><p>The older Griffin walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her foot on her leg and staring sternly at her daughter.</p><p>- "I haven't been able to reach you for a month. What do you need a phone for if you don't use it?"</p><p>- "I've been busy."</p><p>- "So busy that you couldn't even answer your own mother's call?"</p><p>- "Mom, don't start. What did you want?"</p><p>- "I wanted to remind you about Mr. Collins' annual dinner."</p><p>- "I'm not going. There's nothing for me to do."</p><p>- "What do you mean, «I'm not going?» You have to be there. Or are you going to embarrass me?"</p><p>- "You mean embarrassed more than you do now? Well, of course, the daughter of the great Miss Abby Griffin is bisexual! So also did not attend the dinner of all the inimitable Collins! What an embarrassment of all time!"</p><p>- "Stop it. You know I've accepted your tastes."</p><p>- "But that doesn't mean you accept me for who I am. If you want to go there, then go. But without me."</p><p>Abby glared at her daughter while Oktie, standing back, thought of ways to end the argument.</p><p>- "Clarke, I'm asking you to be there."</p><p>The blonde was surprised that her mother had asked her, not forced her, so she considered taking the offer.</p><p>- "Okay. I'll think about it."</p><p>- "I hope you think hard and make the right decision."</p><p>Clarke nodded and turned away from the window. The older Griffin stood up and headed for the exit.</p><p>- "Mom. I have news for you, too."</p><p>- "You do? What's that?"</p><p>- "I have a new fashion show in three days."</p><p>- "Oh. Oh, that's wonderful. I'm glad your dream came true. I'm proud of you."</p><p>- "Will you be there?"</p><p>- "I'd love to, but I have an important meeting that day, so I can't."</p><p>- "That's what I thought. You never have time for me."</p><p>- "Clarke..."</p><p>- "You don't have to say anything. Go."</p><p>The younger Griffin threw a fleeting glance at the woman and went to the second floor.</p><p>- "What's wrong with her?" Looking at the blonde's back, Abby asked Blake.</p><p>- "You know, she's going through a rough patch right now. Don't pay any attention to that. It's just, she needs a mother to support her."</p><p>- "You know I'm trying, but after Jake died... she's been distant."</p><p>- "Don't be ridiculous, Abby. You can't fix this for the rest of your life by «trying so hard.» Stop being afraid and do something."</p><p>- "You don't understand..."</p><p>- "I do," Octavia interrupted her.<br/>
- "But Clarke doesn't blame you for his death. She's just your daughter who needs your love and understanding. It's about time you realized that."</p><p>Abby lowered her gaze and nodded.</p><p>- "I know."</p><p>And she left the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lexa paced back and forth in her office. Her nerves were on edge, and every now and then she glanced at the phone. And when it finally rang, the brunette rushed to it like a lifeline.</p><p>- "Did you find it?"</p><p>- "Yeah. Open the door, I'm outside your house."</p><p>The brunette ran downstairs, as if preparing for a marathon, opened the door, and Titus entered the house.</p><p>- "Here, in this file is everything on Alex Hunter, just..."</p><p>- "Never mind. Give it to me."</p><p>Gray took the file from the man's hands, instantly opened it, and began to read it, on her way to the chair. She sat down and Titus slowly walked over to her, taking a seat beside her.</p><p>- "Lexa, I have to tell you, there's something not clear..."</p><p>- "Quiet."</p><p>«Alex Hunter. Twenty-four years old. Hometown of Boston. Mother Lancy Hunter. Father Craig Hunter. High school... skip it. Graduated from Boston University. Worked as a bartender in a nightclub.»</p><p>«Right. Relationship with David Trace... skip it. And... what?»</p><p>«Died in an accident at work in 2014.»</p><p>- "What? How did she die? What the hell is that?"</p><p>- "Turn it over and look at the photo."</p><p>Lexa opened the photo, and it showed a pretty brunette with short hair and brown eyes. She didn't look anything like Clarke.</p><p>- "I don't understand. What does it mean? Who is this person?"</p><p>- "That's Alex Hunter. Apparently, she's real."</p><p>- "What do you mean? No. That's not the girl. Why did you bring her to me?"</p><p>- "Lexa, there are seven girls named Alex Hunter. Two of them are in their fifties, and the rest are dead. And this biography is the same as the one your maid gave me. So, make a judgement call."</p><p>- "Are you saying... that Alex isn't Alex? It can't be."</p><p>«What kind of nonsense is this? Alex isn't Alex? I'm shocked. Why do all these adventures always happen to me? My life hasn't been normal enough, and now this!»</p><p>- "The facts are there. Your maid is not Alex Hunter. I don't know why she gave herself that name, but it doesn't belong to her."</p><p>- "God... what does that mean? That my maid was some kind of spy or something?"</p><p>- "I have no idea. But I don't think she was dangerous. She's been here a month. Nothing happened to you. Everything seems to be in place in the house, and there's no company documents or any important information here. So, it's all very strange."</p><p>- "You're right. How am I supposed to find her now?"</p><p>- "I don't know. How did you know she quit?"</p><p>- "She left a note."</p><p>- "What did it say?"</p><p>- "Well... «I'm sorry I had to leave you, Miss Grey, but I had to. I hope to see you again soon...» Something like that."</p><p>- "See you soon, then? Then... I think what she's trying to say is that she'll find you. But... I don't understand the meaning of «I'm sorry I had to leave you.» It's just a job, so why did she write it?"</p><p>- "Ahem... she's weird. How should I know what it means?" Blushing Grey replied.</p><p>- "Alright... if that's all, then I'll go."</p><p>- "Yeah."</p><p>The man nodded and walked away toward the door. Lexa leaned back in her chair, tossed the biography folder aside, and closed her eyes.</p><p>«Who on earth are you? And why didn't you tell me your real name? I'll find out.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Tell me! What did Clarke ask you to do, Rei?" Blake asked her friend on the phone.</p><p>- "I told you, I can't. Clarke wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. This is something special."</p><p>- "What kind of friend are you if you won't tell? I'll be offended and you'll know."</p><p>- "I'm still not gonna tell you. Clarke's my friend, too, and she asked me not to tell."</p><p>- "Well... i'll have to wait till tomorrow."</p><p>- "Exactly. You'll find out tomorrow. There's no reason to ruin the surprise."</p><p>- "All right, then. All right. I got it."</p><p>- "All right. Well, I'm off then. Just got to put the finishing touches on this."</p><p>- "Yep. Good luck with that."</p><p>Octavia put the phone away, got up, climbed the stairs, walked down the hall, and stopped outside Griffin's room. She thought for a second and then opened the door.</p><p>- "Good morning, Clarkie!"</p><p>- "Where did you get so much energy in the morning?" sitting on the bed, wondered the blonde.</p><p>- "Simple, I'm a ray of sunshine in your dark life! Cheerful and energetic Octavia!"</p><p>- "Or you just have an awl in one place..."</p><p>- "Mean."</p><p>Clarke stood up, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower.</p><p>- "Whatever you say. In the meantime, can you order us something for breakfast?"</p><p>- "Why don't we go out? It's a beautiful day outside."</p><p>- "I can't. The dresses for tomorrow night should be arriving soon. I should be here."</p><p>- "Oh, that's right. Mine too, right?"</p><p>- "Mm-hmm. Just what you wanted."</p><p>- "Whoa! You did?! Did you get to keep it for me?"</p><p>- "Yeah. A lot of people wanted it, though."</p><p>- "I love you! Oh, thank you."</p><p>- "Yes, yes, now, order some food. I haven't eaten anything in two days."</p><p>- "You got it. I'm going!"</p><p>Oktavia went to get the phone, and Griffin went to the shower. She threw off her clothes and stepped into the stall under the jets of warm water. The fact that she had not slept all night did not surprise the blonde, for she was just shaking with excitement for tomorrow night. Not only would there be critics, other designers, and New York's elite at this show, so would Grey!</p><p>«I want to see her. To look into her eyes and understand how she feels. Hear her voice, even if it doesn't say what I want to hear. To feel the touch of warm and gentle hands, fleeting or not...but I want to.»</p><p>«That's not the only thing that bothers me, though. Dinner at the Collins'. It's a nasty family and their dinner never goes well. I mean, just for me it's God's punishment. The stuck-up jerks whose fortunes have turned out for the best and now they think everyone always owes them. And that's kind of how it is, because they're the elite of New York, but that's why it pisses me off so much. How do people like that even get such attention and their businesses in such demand? This mystery will forever remain unsolved.»</p><p>Twenty more minutes under the refreshing shower did the blonde some good. She sighed, washed her face once more, and walked out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. A slight chill ran down her body and she hurried to get dressed. Underwear, a blouse that dangled from one shoulder and shorts.</p><p>- "Clarke! The food has arrived!" Octavia's voice shouted from the first floor.</p><p>- "Coming!"</p><p>Griffin went downstairs, making her way to the kitchen, where her friend was already getting pizza.</p><p>- "Mmm, I didn't realize I was so hungry," Clarke retorted and took a bite.</p><p>Clarke sat down on the bar stool near the counter, took a slice of pizza, and began to eat vigorously.</p><p>- "God, thank you for making the best food in the world!"</p><p>- "Huh. Are you really that hungry?"</p><p>- "Mm-hmm."</p><p>Clarke grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice for herself and her friend. But no sooner had they touched it than the doorbell rang.</p><p>- "Eat. I'll get it," Blake said, and hurried to meet the guest. Who turned out to be the delivery man for their dresses.</p><p>- "Hello." She picked up the closed cases. <br/>- "Thank you, bye!" Octavia closed the door, walked over to the couch, and placed them on it. <br/>- "Clarke, the dresses are here."</p><p>- "Uh-huh," the blonde replied indifferently, staring thoughtfully at her food. She ate a couple more bites, sipped her juice, and stared at her phone.</p><p>- "Clarke, come on, let's go try on dresses!"</p><p>- "Oh, maybe later?"</p><p>- "No, no, no, no! That's not good! You're sitting there like a gray cloud! You need to cheer up."</p><p>- "And how?" Octavia went to the sideboard, took a bottle of expensive whiskey and two glasses and put them in front of the blonde. <br/>- "Oh no. I won't drink it."</p><p>- "You will."</p><p>- "No."</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "I don't want to get drunk in the middle of the day!"</p><p>- "Well, we'll close the curtains and you won't know if it's day or night!"</p><p>- "Leave me alone. I'm not drinking."</p><p>- "Why not?"</p><p>- "Because I don't like alcohol. The first and last time I got really drunk was after my dad died. But then I was really fucked up and I poured all that shit to forget about my pain and problems."</p><p>- "I get it. But don't you feel better now?"</p><p>- "Exactly."</p><p>- "Stop lying. I can see right through you."</p><p>- "I'm sure you do."</p><p>- "There you go. Let's have a drink and you'll feel better!"</p><p>- "I'm not having one. I'm too sick of all this, you know that."</p><p>- "No, I don't know. You've never been drunk in front of me."</p><p>- "And why do you think that is? Because the first Shot would have made me sick."</p><p>- "Yeah, you're right. But right now, you need it."</p><p>Blake poured the dark liquid into glasses and slid one over to her friend, looking her confidently in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later.</p><p>- "Octavia! Do you, ick, realize that she's just blowing my mind? - Griffin spoke with a slurred tongue and took another sip of the amber liquid.</p><p>- Pfft, what do you expect? Pretty girls are always blowing my mind, ick!</p><p>- "She annoys me with that... poker face! And that look in her eye... it gives me the creeps... ick!"</p><p>- "Clarke, you're gonna figure this out, and you're gonna do her."</p><p>- "Do who?"</p><p>- "Well, her... you. Her. The bed. And all night long, mouth to mouth moaning... what the fuck am I talking about?"</p><p>- "I hear you... ick."</p><p>- "Good for you."</p><p>- "Let her see the real me."</p><p>- "Yeah."</p><p>- "Let her look with her burning eyes."</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "Make her swim with excitement."</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>- "And acknowledge my power."</p><p>- "Definitely."</p><p>- "Hey, why is the glass empty?" Looking at the glass thing, asked the blonde.</p><p>- "Now let's fix it!" The brunette took the nearly empty bottle, poured, and moved her friend. <br/>- "To tomorrow night!"</p><p>- "You're right, Blake!"</p><p>And the girls drained their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning.</p><p>- "Clarke! Get up!"</p><p>- "Why the fuck are you yelling?" Clarke mumbled, hiding her head under the pillow.</p><p>- "Griffin, get your ass up and shower! In four hours we have to be ready for your new fashion show!"</p><p>- "We'll be ready. Let me get another half hour of sleep..."</p><p>- "You said that half an hour ago! It's 2:00 in the afternoon. Get up."</p><p>- "All right, I'm up... damn, my head hurts." The blonde got into a sitting position, opened one eye, but immediately closed it. <br/>- "God! Why is it so bright? Turn off the light."</p><p>- "Sorry, the sun doesn't have an off switch. But if it bothers you so much, you should call God and tell him to do it."</p><p>- "Your sarcasm annoys me."</p><p>- "What annoys me is that you've been pissing me off for two months with your «Octavia! I'm gonna have my own fashion show! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!» Blake said, waving her arms. <br/>- "And now you don't care about anything and you're getting drunk to muffle your concern for Grey!"</p><p>- "Actually, you got me drunk. You told me I'd feel better."</p><p>- "Did someone prove that?"</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes, stretched her neck, and got out of bed.</p><p>- "Let's drop the subject. I'm in no condition to argue with you. I think my head is about to explode."</p><p>- "Okay. Go freshen up, and then we'll try on dresses!"</p><p>- "Yeah, yeah, I can't wait."</p><p>Griffin took a quick shower, washing off all the smell of alcohol she'd had time to soak in yesterday. She dried her hair, put on her underwear and robe, and then left the bathroom. Octavia was already sitting on her bed, looking at the designer stuff. She shifted her gaze to the blonde and her shapely bare legs, and she nervously swallowed and turned away.</p><p>- "What took you so long?"</p><p>- "I've been gone about ten minutes."</p><p>- "Now every minute is precious!"</p><p>- "Please. Don't say anything."</p><p>- "No."</p><p>Blake picked up one blue dress, with a little cleavage and an open back, already imagining how well it would hug her friend's body.</p><p>- "Try this one on."</p><p>- "It's good. Where's yours?"</p><p>- "I'll put it on now."</p><p>Clarke nodded and threw off her robe, causing Octavia to open her mouth and stare openly at the beautiful and trim body of the blonde in the black lace lingerie. But Griffin, not noticing anything, and flying in her thoughts, deftly dressed herself in the blue garment. She zipped it up, ran her hands over the silk fabric, and turned to the mirror.</p><p>- "What do you think of that, O?"</p><p>- "I... think it's good."</p><p>- "Yeah, it's okay."</p><p>- "Yeah, okay, ofcourse it is..." Octavia muttered under her breath.</p><p>- "Fucking hell. I can't wear this!"</p><p>- "Huh? What?"</p><p>- "Can't you see?" pointing to her back, Clarke said. <br/>- "I have scratches halfway down my back, and it's open! What will people think when they see it?"</p><p>- "They'll think you had a hot night. I wish I could think too... I'd like to try."</p><p>- "Just don't start."</p><p>- "I am silent."</p><p>The girls silently began to change, standing with their backs to each other. A few minutes, and they simultaneously turned around surprised to see the result. </p><p>Blake was wearing a turquoise dress with a one shoulder strap and a slit down to mid-thigh, and unobtrusive rhinestones on the sides that matched the color of the fabric very well. </p><p>Griffin, on the other hand, wore a red dress that was short in the front and floor-length in the back. It had two straps, not gaudy, but enough to expose her lush breasts and, covering her back and scrunchies, to be perfect.</p><p>- "It's hot!" Clarke said enthusiastically. <br/>- "It looks good on you, Octie!"</p><p>- "Clarke..."</p><p>- "М?" Looking at herself in the mirror, the blonde said.</p><p>- "I'm sorry."</p><p>- "For what?"</p><p>- "For this..."</p><p>Octavia turned her friend to herself side and covered her lips with hers. Griffin was in a stupor for a second, but when she got it, she tried to push the girl away from her, but was toppled over on the bed, still unable to break the one-sided kiss. Blake, not counting on her strength, bit her lip until it bled, causing the other to open her mouth with a groan of pain, and penetrated it with her tongue, enjoying the softness of the blonde's lips.</p><p>- "Octie," Griffin called out through the kiss.</p><p>Octavia, hearing the blonde's voice, quickly pulled away and stared at her, breathing heavily.</p><p>- "God, Clarke, I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself," Octavia apologized, lowering her gaze guiltily.</p><p>- "I hope that was the last time. Because I don't really like kissing you," Clarke replied, wiping her lip with blood.</p><p>- "Why not? Am I a bad kisser?"</p><p>- "That's not the point. It's just that, like I said, you're like my sister. I can't kiss my sister."</p><p>- "Ugh..." Blake sighed and got out of bed. <br/>- "I'd better get ready in my room so I don't do anything else..."</p><p>The blonde glared at her and blinked as the door closed.</p><p>«To think...in one damn month, so much has happened. I found out my best friend wanted me. The first time I cleaned a house, also a stranger's house. The first time I left the house without looking in the mirror. I got soaked in the rain and looked like a bum. For the first time, I knelt down and apologized to someone. And... most importantly.»</p><p>«I fell in love for the first time.»</p><p> </p><p>Evening of the same day.</p><p> </p><p>- "Clarke, get out of the car. We're already here, you can't escape," Octavia lured her friend out.</p><p>- "Maybe you can do everything yourself and not need my presence." answered a voice full of hope from the red Ferrari.</p><p>- "This is your collection. And I'm here as your partner and friend, so don't be silly."</p><p>- "You're right. We need to get through this night."</p><p>- "You make it sound like you're about to be executed."</p><p>- "No. It's more like... I'm suicidal."</p><p>Griffin finally got out of the car, took a deep breath, covered her eyes, and headed for the stairs of the big building, taking Okti under her arm.</p><p>Inside, everything glowed with the bright lights. The high society people in attendance stood around tables and drank drinks, waiting for the main event to open, and the quiet music added to the excitement. It was like that for another couple of minutes, and then the conversation died down as the main star of the evening appeared on the horizon. </p><p>Clarke Griffin in an unbelievably sexy outfit. Her hair shone like rays of sunshine, falling in curls from her shoulders, and her eyes lit up with a fire of anticipation. She walked toward the center of the room with her friend, unaware of the stares she was receiving.</p><p>- "Clarke Griffin!" said the sweet voice of the woman who appeared in front of the girls.</p><p>This brown-haired woman looked rather young for her age. With so much makeup on her face, it looked like it was about to sprinkle. And the white dress she was wearing gave the impression that right in front of the blonde was an antique porcelain doll.</p><p>- "And you?" The blonde stared at her in confusion.</p><p>- "Samantha Drake. Don't you remember me? Your mother and I are good acquaintances, and I used to visit you often when you were younger."</p><p>«Huh, good acquaintances? Ridiculous. Of course I remember you. You were the only annoyance to us at the time, Drake,» Clarke thought, but smiled and replied:</p><p>- "Oh. I see."</p><p>- "So where's Abby?"</p><p>- "She couldn't attend. She had urgent business."</p><p>- "Oh, that's too bad. Well, tell her I said hi."</p><p>- "No problem."</p><p>- "Well, it was good seeing you, Clarke."</p><p>- "Yeah. Have a nice evening, Miss Drake."</p><p>The woman left toward her table, and Griffin rolled her eyes irritably.</p><p>- "I don't remember your mom being a good friend of Samantha's," Blake commented.</p><p>- "Because they weren't. Samantha always annoyed me and my mom."</p><p>- "I remember that. But I never knew the reason why."</p><p>- "The reason was because that person was hitting on my dad. When he was alive."</p><p>- "What a bitch," said the brunette. <br/>- "She was a bitch," the brunette said indignantly. <br/>- "That's right. There's a rumor going around about her that she broke up several marriages for money."</p><p>- "Yeah. But my dad didn't fall for her tricks. He loved my mother and me."</p><p>- "I always knew your Jake was a true knight."</p><p>- "Yeah," Clarke answered, smiling sadly.</p><p>Lexa and Titus entered the room, drawing attention to themselves. Well, of course, it's not every day you see America's most popular model. Besides, the brunette looked incredible. A black tight dress with thin straps, with two slits on the hips and a small cleavage, which was decorated with a pendant in the form of a star. Black sandals with heels that made her slender legs even more elegant. Her hair was styled in beautiful waves, and she wore evening makeup.</p><p>- "God. Why is it so bright in here?" Squinting her eyes, Grey wondered.</p><p>- "It's all these enthusiastic looks in your direction," Titus replied, looking around. <br/>- "So, the first thing to do is to find this Griffin and introduce you to each other. And try not to be so harsh... your business depends on your meeting."</p><p>- "I know... I'm not stupid."</p><p>«I know, I know... But. How can I think about business now, when Alex, or whatever her name is... I don't know where! But what's more infuriating is that I care! I've been thinking about it for three days now. It's fucking insane!»</p><p>The man nodded, pulled out his phone and looked at the time: 6:55 p.m. At the same time, a waiter approached them with a tray of drinks in his hand. The brunette took two glasses and gave one to Titus.</p><p>- "The show starts in an hour," announced Titus, taking an alcoholic drink.</p><p>- "And I have to be here the whole time? God..." Grey sighed, and took a sip of champagne.</p><p>- "You don't have to. If we find Miss Griffin before then, you'll talk it over and be free to leave."</p><p>- "Yeah, sure, we'll find her sooner! Maybe she didn't show up at all, like she did at that meeting!"</p><p>- "She should be here. It's her show."</p><p>- "Aha-ha, so what? Maybe that Griffin sent her partner Blake here again, and she's out somewhere herself!"</p><p>- "I don't think so. What are you so nervous about, anyway?"</p><p>- "Nothing!"</p><p>- "I can't see. Or is it..." Before the man could finish, he was staring behind Gray's back in shock.</p><p>- "What? What was it?" Lexa answered a little sharply, but he stared behind her silently.</p><p>- "Hello? Titus, come on! Continue!"</p><p>- "Sorry to interrupt your conversation..." said a familiar voice from behind. The brunette tensed her whole body, swallowed, and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in mute shock.</p><p>- "You...?" the green-eyed woman squeezed out, unable to believe her eyes.</p><p>The blonde, satisfied with this reaction, smiled charmingly and said:</p><p>- "Nice to meet you, Miss Grey. I'm Clarke Griffin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- "Then we'll bet?" Blake asked with a sly smile.</p><p>- "What do you mean?" the blonde did not understand.</p><p>- "For two months you will work as a maid in the house, well, let's say ... Lexa Gray. But after losing, you ..."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Госпожа - горничнаЯ! by GirlClex<br/>This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author<br/>Author name: GirlClex<br/>Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872412</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "You?"</p><p>- "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Grey. I'm Clarke Griffin."</p><p>Two pairs of shocked eyes stared at the blonde. The man stepped back first and drained his glass of alcohol, and Grey couldn't say a word. Only to stare at her former maid and marvel at how gorgeous she looked.</p><p>«Stop. Grey! Come to your senses! Now there's this phony woman standing in front of you who introduced herself as Clarke Griffin! And she's smiling that cocky grin of hers!»</p><p>- "What are you... what are you doing here, Alex?"</p><p>- "You don't need to put on an act, Miss Grey. I'm sure you already know I'm not Alex Hunter."</p><p>- "Yes. And I want to know what that means." Lexa replied coldly when she came to her senses.</p><p>- "Do you want to discuss it here? At a time when everyone is looking at us?" With her head tilted to her side, Griffin wondered.</p><p>- "Yes. I mean, no... I don't know. But I want to hear your excuse right now."</p><p>- "Excuse?" With a chuckle, Clarke interjected. <br/>- "Don't forget. I don't work for you anymore, and I don't even have to talk to you. But all right, I'll tell you something that might make you feel better. But not here."</p><p>- "Lexa, Ms. Griffin is right. There's no need to discuss it here. Half the people here are already looking at us. Let's go someplace private and discuss this," Titus interjected.</p><p>- "All right. Take us somewhere quieter." Grey agreed, keeping her gaze on the blue eyes.</p><p>- "And where would we go?"</p><p>- "No, Titus, you're not going. This is between me and Miss Griffin." said the brunette, handing him her glass.</p><p>- "But," he tried to object, but was interrupted.</p><p>- "Well, then, please follow me."</p><p>Clarke turned and walked away without looking back. After all, she already knew that Lexa would follow, since she definitely wouldn't leave without answers to her questions.</p><p>The girls took the elevator and went into some kind of office. The blonde stood by the window and stared out into the distance. The green-eyed one crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for the other to speak.</p><p>«I still can't believe she's Clarke Griffin! Damn. How did I not realize before that there was something wrong with her? Her appearance doesn't look like a simpleton at all. Her way of speaking gives it away that she's used to saying what she thinks, and it sure doesn't cut it for a poor girl. Her knowledge of fashion and professional look, which my sketches lack, shows that she is well acquainted with working in that field. It was all so obvious, but I didn't notice. And now I feel like a complete fool.»</p><p>- "Will you finally say something?" Irritated by her own thoughts, the brunette asked.</p><p>- "Ask me anything you want. I'll answer any question," Clarke replied calmly, without turning around.</p><p>«She's kidding! It's like she doesn't know what I want to know! It's infuriating. Pisses me off. Pisses me off,» Grey was seething with anger.</p><p>- "All right. Why did you come to work in my house?"</p><p>- "I had an bet with a friend. It wasn't a secret, by the way. I told Titus that when he hired me."</p><p>«What? She worked for me because of an bet? So Titus also knew about it? Well, fuck it.» Lexa took a restrained breath, calming the storm inside her lest, God forbid, she go and kill Titus now, and continued:</p><p>- "Okay. Why did you take a different name?"</p><p>- "Pow-ha-ha, are you serious?" The blonde finally turned around. <br/>- "Do you have any idea what would happen if the press found out about New York's best designer working as a maid?"</p><p>Lexa grinned and walked up to the blonde so that she could clearly see the anger, irritation... and something else in her green eyes.</p><p>- "That's clear. But I still don't understand one thing..."</p><p>- "What don't you understand?"</p><p>- "Are you stupid or a masochist?"</p><p>- "I'm sorry?" Griffin was surprised.</p><p>- "You came to work as a maid, not even able to do what is required of you normally. Was your life boring? You used to do my idiotic whims. You listened to me talk about how useless and clumsy you were. You even got down on your knees to apologize, which I don't think you ever did. And that's on top of the fact that I made you drink, dammit! And even if you won your argument because of that, was it really worth it? Worth all the humiliation? You tell me. Why did you do it?!"</p><p>Clarke moved closer to Gray's face with a faint smile that held her breath and almost touched her lips to her ear and whispered:</p><p>- "I like to punish myself." That whisper made Lexa's legs feel cotton and her lower abdomen tighten sweetly. She felt hot, her palms sweating, her pupils dilated, and all the thoughts she wanted to voice flew out of her head. Griffin pulled away and looked into the green eyes with the same burning gaze. <br/>- "Is there anything else you want to know, Miss Grey?"</p><p>- "Ahem..." Clearing her throat, Lexa replied, <br/>- "And why were you trying so hard to stay on the job?"</p><p>- "It's all a bet. If I lost, I'd have to sleep with my friend, and I didn't want that."</p><p>From what she heard, Lexa cringed a little and her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>«She was supposed to sleep with someone for losing? What kind of nonsense is that? Who made that condition?»</p><p>- "And how was it? Did you win?" Unsure why, she hoped for a positive answer from Griffin.</p><p>- "Of course I did. I worked for you for a month, and I won."</p><p>Grey let out a sigh of relief, hoping the blonde hadn't noticed.</p><p>- "Is that why you left without saying anything?"</p><p>- "What? What do you mean, without saying anything? I left a note."</p><p>- "Are you serious right now?"</p><p>- "Yes, I am."</p><p>- "Oh, my God. That's it. I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>Clarke smiled, understanding why Lexa was so annoyed, and said:</p><p>- "Are you sure you don't want to ask me anything else?</p><p>«I do. Why you slept with me but left, and now you're pretending it never happened,» Grey thought, but didn't voice it.</p><p>- "Want. We need to discuss the contract for our partnership."</p><p>Griffin gave her a disappointed look, but she forced a smile out of her face.</p><p>- "Okay. But didn't you and Octavia talk about it?"</p><p>«Octavia? That's right! Octavia Blake! She knew everything, too! She came to my house and looked at Alex, I mean, Clarke, in a weird way. And that's why Griffin wasn't at the meeting! I mean, she worked at my house. It's all cleared up now. Almost, everything.»</p><p>- "Yes. I did, but Octavia said I'd have to go over it with you again. So I'm telling you right now. Our partnership will benefit you as much as it will benefit me. I'll help you as an advertisement to attract new orders and raise your ratings among designers. You couldn't have done it better."</p><p>Clarke listened to this with a bored look, trying not to yawn, and when the brunette finished, she ostensibly casually started tracing a finger down her collarbone, going down to her cleavage. And it didn't go unnoticed by Grey.</p><p>- "Okay. And of course, I know I have my own benefit in this, Lexa," she emphasized her name, which made Grey feel a heaviness in her lower abdomen again. <br/>- "But first of all, you need my help a lot more than that. Don't forget that I've worked in your house and heard a lot about your business, which is hanging by a thread. And secondly: if you want a contract with me, help that will save you and your house... You'll have to meet my condition."</p><p>«What?! She's making me conditions?! What nerve! She's just taking advantage of my precarious position! Bitch!»</p><p>«But if I don't agree... it's over. Now, everything is in my hands. I have to do it. But, it's very risky. You can't be sure of anything with that girl. So unpredictable. Insolent. Arrogant. But so damn attractive.»</p><p>- "What kind of condition is that?"</p><p>Clarke touched her chin with her finger, sort of pondering, and Lexa shifted her gaze to her lips, noticing a small wound on them.</p><p>«What is that? A bite? Did someone bite her lip? I don't get it, what is that? Fuck, why do I even care? She probably just bumped it somewhere, or she bit it herself. Probably.»</p><p>- My condition is..."</p><p>Still looking at the blonde's lips, Lexa noticed the smile and hurried to look into her eyes. Oops, wrong eyes. They need to be higher.</p><p>- "You'll wear my special dress and close the show with your exit," Griffin said, and Grey froze.</p><p>- "I don't get it."</p><p>- "You will present my dress on your body at the end of the show."</p><p>- "That's it?"</p><p>- "Yes," the blonde replied nonchalantly, and then she glanced over her body and added: <br/>- "And you... do you want anything else? You just say the word, and I'll come up with a special assignment for you."</p><p>«What kind of ambiguity is this? Is she flirting with me? Or is she mocking me? Does it show on me how she's affecting me?»</p><p>- "I don't want anything."</p><p>- "All right."</p><p>Clarke walked around the brunette and stood behind her, almost touching her body with her own. She ran her finger along Lexa's shoulder, down to her wrist, noticing with a smile the goosebumps running down her swarthy skin.</p><p>- "Then... come with me. I'll show you the dress you have to wear."</p><p>- "I understand. You don't have to touch me!"</p><p>Grey pushed Griffin away a little and quickly walked out of the office. Clarke hummed and walked out after her.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- "Clarke! I've been looking for you for half an hour!" Blake was indignant, but she stopped talking when she saw Grey next to her.</p><p>- "I've been busy." The blue-eyed girl turned her gaze to Lexa. <br/>- "You two know each other... Lexa Grey, Octavia Blake."</p><p>- "Hi, Lexa!" Octy smiled.</p><p>- "Hi," the brunette replied with a fake smile.</p><p>«No, well, okay? Now this one's pretending it's supposed to be, too!»</p><p>- "I hope you've already discussed everything with Clarke?"</p><p>- "Um, yes."</p><p>- "Great!" Blake took the blonde by the hand. <br/>- "Clarke, someone wanted to talk to you about a good deal. Let's go."</p><p>- "А?"</p><p>Octavia pulled Griffin to the far table, near which three men were standing and talking about something, and Lexa remained standing still, realizing that she had been abandoned. So she took a glass of wine from the waiter's tray and watched the company from a distance.</p><p>- "Miss Griffin! You are more beautiful in person!" said the tall brown-haired man.</p><p>- "Oh. You flatter me."</p><p>- "I always say straight up when I see a work of art!"</p><p>- "Ahhhh. Thank you, Mr. Wade."</p><p>- "Well, well, now, let's get to the point," Octavia interrupted. <br/>- "What was the deal in question?"</p><p>- "Right. I wanted to offer you a nice photo shoot of your new collection. Only, not exactly conventional."</p><p>- "Um... wait, but what does my collection have to do with your car business?" Clarke was wondering.</p><p>- "Think about it. Pretty girls in their best brand name clothes in collector cars. Lots of glossy magazines will just talk about it!"</p><p>- "You know... I like that idea!"</p><p>Griffin smiled, nodding affirmatively. And Lexa was still staring at them, already savoring her second glass of wine. And maybe the others wouldn't have noticed, but Gray was too attentive. That's why those strange looks from Blake and her accidental touching of Clarke didn't escape her. Absorbed by these observers, the brunette didn't notice the blue-eyed woman approaching her, which made her twitch when she felt the warm breath on her neck.</p><p>- "Miss Grey, I still haven't shown you the dress."</p><p>- "So go ahead," the green-eyed woman replied as indifferently as possible.</p><p>Clarke stepped around the brunette and headed toward the fitting room. Lexa looked at Octavia once more, and followed the blonde. The girls walked in complete silence. The tension between them was growing by the minute, despite their outward calm. Griffin opened the door to the checkroom, letting the brunette go ahead, and she went inside without further ado.</p><p>- "Oh, Clarke, I was wondering when you were going to come see what I've been torturing myself about all week." Raven Reyes was furious.</p><p>This willful and emotional girl, good-looking, with a good figure in a blue short dress, stood in shock at the sight of Grey.</p><p> - "Wow! Lexa Grey! Wow!"</p><p>- "Ray, meet Lexa, the one you say you've been torturing yourself for all week. Lexa, this is Raven Reyes, my good friend and head couturier."</p><p>- "Nice to meet you, Raven."</p><p>- "I love it! I've seen all your shows, you were gorgeous in all of them!"</p><p>- "Oh. Thank you, I'm flattered."</p><p>- "Okay, can we talk about this later?" The blonde intervened. <br/>- "Ray, that special dress will be worn by Lexa and close the show with it."</p><p>- "Wait, you said Raven made it for me? You mean, you knew this was gonna happen all along? That I would take you up on your offer?" It only came to the brunette.</p><p>- "Yeah," replied Griffin, as usual.</p><p>Reyes was silent for a moment, staring blankly back and forth between her friend and Lexa, and her face slowly broke into an anticipatory smile.</p><p>- "Calm down, ladies! I want to show you this creation!" Reyes, taking the girls by the hand, led them behind the curtain covering the other half of the room. <br/>- "And there it is!"</p><p>Clarke stared at the mannequin with a little surprise, but then she smiled and nodded. And Grey stood there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say to that. After all, it wasn't just any dress hanging in front of them, it was a modern maid's uniform: a short black dress without sleeves, with a little cleavage and corset, and little ruffles underneath. And to top it all off, there was a little collar in the shape of a white collar.</p><p>- "W-what is that?" Lexa said dumbfounded.</p><p>- "What do you mean? It's a dress you have to wear. By the way, it's the best one in my collection. Be proud that you got the chance to wear it."</p><p>«Is this some kind of joke? She's going to dress me up in a maid's uniform?! What the fuck? She's decided to get back at me?!»</p><p>- "I'm not wearing THIS!" Lexa raised her voice.</p><p>- "Yes, you are," the blonde said in the same tone.</p><p>- "Okay, I don't think I'm needed here. I'd better get to the opening of the show... it should have started already," Raven said and quickly left.</p><p>- "You can't make me wear this!" Ignoring Reyes' exit, the brunette continued.</p><p>- "Pfft. I'm not going to make you! You're the one who actually needs my help. And if you don't do what I say, don't even dream of a contract!"</p><p>- "Oh, yeah?!"</p><p>- "Yes!"</p><p>- "Then... then everyone will know you were a maid in my house!"</p><p>- "I don't care! Let them know! And I don't think they'll believe you, by the way."</p><p>- "You're such a bitch!"</p><p>- "That's what I hear from a bitch!"</p><p>The girls panted in anger, clenching their fists so they wouldn't slap each other in the face or worse.</p><p>- "I'm. Not. wearing. That," Grey pointed out, glaring at the blonde across the table.</p><p>- "You're right. You're not wearing it.</p><p>- "I'm not!" Grey agreed, then asked again. <br/>- "I'm not?"</p><p>- "No. It's too fancy for you," Clarke shrugged.</p><p>«What do she mean? What the hell is she talking about? What do she mean, 'too posh for you'? Is she out of her fucking mind?»</p><p>- "No clothes would be better than me."</p><p>- "None except this dress. So, you can go, I have a model to wear it."</p><p>«What the fuck is going on? Did she even have time to find a replacement for me?»</p><p>- "No way! That dress is mine! And the contract, too!"</p><p>- "No, no. You were right. I can't give you that dress."</p><p>- "What do you mean can't? It's mine, and it's a partnership!"</p><p>- "No, I already changed my mind."</p><p>- "I don't care! I'm wearing the dress!"</p><p>- "I don't think so."</p><p>- "Yes, I do!"</p><p>- "Lexa, no."</p><p>- "Yes, Clarke!"</p><p>Griffin stared into the green eyes for another minute and sighed wearily.</p><p>- "All right. You got it."</p><p>- "That's it!" The brunette grinned.</p><p>- "So get dressed. By the way, put on those stockings and those shoes," she pointed to the shoe rack. <br/>- "You'll be out in half an hour. Hurry up."</p><p>Clarke left the room, and Lexa stood there with a winning smile, but after a second, slapped her forehead and closed her eyes.</p><p>«Fuck. What did I do? She tricked me. Fooled me like an idiot.»</p><p>The brunette looked at the mannequin, stepped closer and touched the soft fabric with her hand.</p><p>«There's nothing left to do. Yes, and I need this contract. I'll have to get over my pride once and get my way. But don't even think you can get away with it that easily, Clarke.»</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The conversation died down in the auditorium and everyone gathered near the stage, watching the models come out one by one in the next beautiful costume or dress. Blake and Griffin stood near the stage, listening to the satisfied and enthusiastic comments. The blond girl responded appreciatively to the flattery and smiled sweetly. And with a nod to another compliment, she turned around and froze at the sight of Lexa.</p><p>The dress she wore looked like it was made for her. It looked perfect on her figure, accentuating her thin waist with its corset, highlighting the firm breasts of her cleavage, revealing her slender legs in stockings. The collar fit tightly around her neck, and the expressive makeup added boldness to this cute image.</p><p>- "Lexa..." the blonde stared at the brunette in fascination, exploring her body with her eyes.</p><p>- "Cover your mouth, Clarke. People will think you're sick." Mocked Grey, pleased with her exit.</p><p>«Oh. Looks like someone's feeling confident. Well, that's okay. Let's see what you have to say about that, Lexa.» Clarke stepped confidently toward the brunette and stopped a few inches from her lips, causing the other to swallow.</p><p>- "Wow. What a cute little maid."</p><p>- "Of course, and very sexy," the green-eyed girl looked away nervously.</p><p>- "Yes. A maid like maid. So... I'm Mistress now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>